


A Handsome Stranger

by isitmadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala relationship in last chapter, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nothing explicit, Oh no! there was only one bed, Road Trips, Slow Burn, all the tropes!, chapter 6 includes Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, no beta we die like men, some background (and former) Obi-Wan/Quinlan Vos, tiny appearances from Quinlan Vos and Depa Billaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitmadness/pseuds/isitmadness
Summary: Driving 1,300 miles in a truck with a complete stranger. This will be fine. This was what desperation will get you. Desperation and something akin to love-at-first-sight.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 100
Kudos: 278





	1. A Handsome Stranger in the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what i'm doing, enjoy some idiots on a road trip

At first glance, the man looked stuffy and fussy, standing there in his tan slacks, collared shirt and blue sweater. Cody watched with some interest as he animatedly spoke with the agent behind the counter. He gestured throughout the conversation, but to his credit, he never once raised his voice.That was a rarity in the airport. 

Cody couldn’t quite make out what the man was saying from his vantage point, but it seemed the day was not going his way—his posture, tired and defeated. He laughed to himself when the auburn-haired man bent forward and laid his forehead on the desk. As Cody got closer, the agent leaned over the counter, he heard her ask the man if he was okay. “Sir? Sir...are you all right? As I’ve said, there’s nothing I can do for you. I do apologize.” The man picked up his head and groaned. Cody stood at the opposite end of the counter and waited. 

“Yes, you have said. I understand. I’ll just be going then.” Was that a...Scottish accent? Or some English-Scottish hybrid. Cody couldn’t quite tell, but he’d be happy to listen to the man read the phonebook. He continued to watch as he knelt and picked up his bag and an old, battered suitcase. The man and the suitcase both looked like they had seen some better days. Cody was starting to feel rather bad for the guy.

He found his feet moving seemingly of their own volition towards the redhead who was heading to the exit rather quickly.

Right before he stepped through the sliding glass doors, Cody reached out and grabbed the elbow of his sweater. The man stopped and spun around, eyes wide. Cody held up his hands in an apology. “Sorry! Sorry…” And Cody himself froze. Fair and freckled skin, bright blue eyes combined with the auburn hair and neat auburn beard made him quite the handsome specimen. 

“Can I help you?” The simple question brought Cody back down to Earth. He was a bit concerned at how easily he lost himself. 

“I, uh...sorry...I overheard you talking to the agent over there.” Cody hooked a thumb over his shoulder back towards the counter. “You seem to have a problem, and I was going to see if I could help?”

The man’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Cody wanted to laugh, but he kept a straight face. “You what?”

“I what what?” Cody repeated. He winced. _Smooth._

“You want to help me? I don’t understand. You don’t know me or know anything about me.” The man lifted an eyebrow, looking skeptical. But then his face softened and he leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, “I _could_ be a murderer, you know.”

At that Cody barked a short laugh. “You? I find that very hard to believe.” Cody crossed his arms over his chest. 

“But that’s what I want you to believe, that’s what makes me good,” the man straightened up and honestly looked quite proud of himself. _The little shit._

“Okay, well let’s say I live dangerously and am willing to help a murderer, where are you headed?” The man visibly slumped and looked more like he did back at the counter. This man was no murderer, he was _too tired_ to murder. 

“Well, I was trying to get home to Seattle,” he started. “And it’s a really long story, but I missed my flight and it seems I’m shit out of luck here on renting a vehicle. Seattle isn’t exactly next door, you know.” 

“It’s not?” Cody already felt comfortable being sarcastic with the guy. 

The man chuckled. “No, crazy, right?” 

Cody couldn’t believe the luck, but was also a bit dubious about how well this was working out. “You may find this hard to believe, but I am moving to Bremerton, to work on the naval base there. I can give you a ride in my moving truck.”

At this the man’s eyes widened, “No shit?”

“No shit.”

He narrowed them again. Cody couldn’t help but notice how expressive he was. “So, you, some random guy in an airport, happens to overhear my struggles, and doesn’t ignore them, but instead comes over and offers to haul my ass nearly 1,300 miles up the west coast? Are you pulling my leg?” 

Cody huffed a laugh, “Look, I barely believe it myself.”

“And you just happened to be going to nearly the same place?” The man finally dropped his bag and put his hands on his hips. Cody nodded. He stood still while the man weighed his options, stroking his beard, deep in thought. In the few minutes Cody knew this man, he seemed so young and so old simultaneously. He would put his age at 35, tops, but he had a feeling he could be even younger—he was just hiding it behind the beard.

“Okay,” the man finally said. He put a single finger in the air, “But I insist on paying for gas, miles, food, whatever you need. This is an incredibly generous offer, and I can’t pretend I understand why you’re willing to do this for someone you don’t know, but it’s the least I can do.”

“Well then,” Cody stuck out a hand and the man grasped it to shake. “It’s a deal.”

“Deal,” the man replied. He knelt down again to pick up his bag. “Oh, and the name’s Ben. Ben Kenobi.”

Cody smiled back, “Cody Fett.” 

“Nice to meet you, Cody Fett,” Ben said with a bright smile. “I’ll follow your lead.”

\----

Ben followed Cody to the parking lot, two or three steps behind the entire way. He might have made the murderer joke, but he didn’t know if this Cody Fett actually was one, so he preferred to keep his eyes on the stranger the entire time. His gut, however, told him Cody was all right, and his gut was rarely wrong. 

He really still couldn’t get over a perfect (and handsome!) stranger offering help such as this. There _had_ to be a catch. He’d figure it out—there was always a catch. 

In the meantime, he could at least appreciate watching the man as he walked. He had incredible posture, quite unlike Ben, and carried himself well. It also didn’t hurt that he was extremely easy on the eyes with his dark skin, warm, brown eyes and short black hair that looked like it would curl if it were any longer. Not to mention the hooked scar around his left eye, which Ben thought added character. He was already convinced the trip would be bearable. 

“Alright, here we are,” Cody stopped in front of a large, yellow truck with a smaller pickup truck attached to the back for towing. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Ben started as Cody unlocked the driver’s side door. “If you’ve got your trucks here, and I’m assuming all your things inside, why were you at the airport? Perusing the rental counters for your next victim?” 

“Wait, I thought _you_ were the murderer?” Cody grinned. “We can’t both be one.”

“Why not? Think of the story’s possibilities! Each one of us thinks that the other is, but _no!_ , that can’t be because we’re making jokes about it, so we’re _obviously_ kidding, but really BOTH of us are and somehow we’ve already tricked the other into believing it’s not possible. It’s the perfect setup.”

Cody just stood there and stared at Ben. “Right. I didn’t want to pay for all the gas on this monster alone, so I hung out at the rental counter until I found the first sucker who happened to be going my way so I could make them foot half the bill.” And he gave Ben a wink. 

Ben finally broke into a laugh. “Oh, that’s good. You’re clever.”

Cody shook his head, “Alright, well, get in. You can put your things behind the seats, there’s plenty of room. I’ll get in and unlock the door for you.”

Ben walked around to the passenger side and waited for Cody to open the door. He handed Cody his overnight bag and his embarrassingly ratty suitcase, and hoisted himself into the cab. Cody busied himself packing Ben’s things while Ben had a moment of panic as he realized just how crazy this thing was he was about to do. 

Driving 1,300 miles, from San Diego to Seattle, in a truck with a complete stranger. This will be fine. This was what desperation will get you. Desperation and something akin to love-at-first-sight. Anakin was going to give him _such_ a hard time when he found out. (And Ben _would_ have to tell him at some point.)

Cody started the truck and looked over at Ben, “You ready then?”

Ben sighed and smiled, “You bet.”


	2. The Handsome Strangers Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strangers get to know one another.

As they hurtled down the highway, Cody thought long and hard about what he had just done. Oh, his brothers were going to give him such a hard time about this. 

_“You did what? What the hell is wrong with you?” Boil’s voice, harsh and annoyed rang in his ears._

_“Okay, but what did the guy look like? Was he cute?” Rex asked._

_Boba just laughed, “Idiot. And here I thought you were the **smart one**.”_

He wanted to tell them all to shut up and they hadn’t even berated him yet. At least he hadn’t given Waxer a chance to yell at him. Thank goodness for small mercies. He really didn’t know what had come over him. Could he even be sure the guy’s name was Ben? 

“You know, you never really answered my question,” Ben said suddenly from Cody’s right. He looked over to find Ben studying him, a curious expression on his face.

“And what question was that then?” 

“Why you were at the airport with a full moving truck.”

“Ah,” Cody nodded. He was impressed that Ben remembered that he never answered him. “I was saying goodbye to my brother, Waxer.” 

Ben’s skeptical eyebrow returned. “Waxer?”

“Ahh...yeah, he’s got a chrome dome,” Cody chuckled. “He works for one of the other rental agencies there and he takes care of the cars, in addition to helping with rentals.”

Ben laughed, “A very descriptive nickname then. And I suppose that is a believable story. Seems too boring to be made up. So, is it just you and Waxer then?”

“Oh goodness no.” Cody wanted to laugh. He didn’t know why the thought of only one brother amused him, but it did. Perhaps it was because he was actually the oldest of five boys. He looked over and found Ben staring at him expectantly. Oh, gods, he was making conversation, he really wanted to know.

“I’m actually the oldest of five boys,” Cody added after some time. Ben’s eyes widened. 

“Five? Wow...you all must have certainly given your parents a run for their money.” He smiled, but Cody thought he saw a hint of sadness there for a moment. 

Cody cleared his throat, “Yes, I suppose you could say that. So, there’s me, Rex, a set of twins of which Waxer is a part, Boil is the other, and the youngest of us is Boba, the brat.”

Ben laughed, “They sound delightful. But, Boil? How does one get a nickname such as that?” 

Cody chuckled to himself, he’d always found the nickname ridiculous, but it had stuck. “I actually don’t remember where he got his nickname, but he’s had it since he was a kid. I don’t think I could call him anything but Boil now.”

Ben smiled, “And you are all Maori?” 

“We are! Most ask if I’m Australian. I’m sadly impressed when people can tell the difference, and annoyed when they can’t.” 

“Well I’m glad I haven’t already made it on your _annoyed_ side.” 

“Speaking of accents...Scottish?” 

Ben nodded then realized Cody couldn’t hear a nod. “Yes, from Perth. Though, after living everywhere BUT Scotland for so long, I’m afraid I’m losing most of it.”

“And do you have any siblings?”

Ben was silent for a moment. “Yes, one brother, Anakin.” 

“And where do you fall in the annoying brother line?”

Ben laughed again, and for that Cody was oddly grateful. He was hesitant to ask personal questions about family, but surely Ben knew he didn’t have to answer them if he didn’t want to. “I am the annoying big brother. I am also the annoying dad. Anakin tells me so all the time.” _Ah, perhaps that explained some of the sadness._ “Anakin is almost a father himself now. He and his wife, Padme are expecting twins, and they’re due very soon. It’s one of the reasons why I’m trying to get back to Seattle so quickly.”

“Ah! Well, congratulations,” Cody looked over and smiled. “They’re going to have their hands full.” 

“And Anakin himself is only 22! A kid having kids…” Ben shook his head. “I don’t know how this is going to go, but I know he loves Padme very much and seems to already be enthralled by the idea of the babies, so...”

“That’s certainly a challenge the first go ‘round, but I’m sure they’ll be grateful that you’re there, too.” 

Ben smiled warmly and turned back to look out the passenger window, “I hope so.” 

\----

Half an hour turned into an hour and they rode in silence. He wasn’t sure what to make of Ben. He seemed kind, funny, sarcastic and easygoing, but at any given time, underneath there was a mote of sadness. At first, he wasn’t sure if Ben’s chattiness was his usual personality or nervousness. But he had gone silent 10 minutes ago now, and Cody couldn’t find anything else to say. He found himself wanting to get to know Ben better, but felt suddenly shy. 

He looked over to find Ben’s eyes closed and his head resting on the back wall of the cab. _Was he asleep?_ Cody was surprised at the amount of trust Ben displayed by falling asleep so easily next to a stranger. He tucked that away for later and turned the radio on low so he wouldn’t have to be totally alone with his thoughts. 

He needed to keep his eyes on the road and not on the freckles dusting Ben’s cheeks and nose or the long eyelashes fluttering while Ben slept. _Dammit._ He would tuck _that_ away for later as well. 

\----

Ben woke slowly, groggy and confused. Where was he? How’d he fall asleep so easily? He looked around and found himself sitting alone in the cab of a truck. _What the hell?_ He opened the door and stumbled out, not quite realizing how far down he needed to step, and ran face-first into a gas pump.

“Shit!” Ben winced as he grabbed his face. He pulled his hand away to see blood on his fingers. “Oh, shit…”

“Ben, are you alright??” Cody was at his side instantly, he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder. Oh, that’s right... _Cody_. He hitched a ride with a complete stranger at the San Diego airport. And now it seemed he was bleeding? “Ben??” 

Ben looked up at Cody and found him looking very worried. “How bad is it?”

“Well, it looks like you cut the bridge of your nose. How in the world did you manage that?” Ben could tell that he wanted to laugh. 

“It’s okay, Cody, you can laugh,” Ben touched his nose again. “I can’t believe you found out so quickly how graceful I can be. I was hoping to keep that a secret as long as possible.”

Cody smiled, “Well at least it didn’t hurt your sense of humor.”

“No indeed. Only my nose and my pride.” Ben looked around. “But, uh, where are we? How long was I out?”

Cody finished pumping the gas and closed off the gas tank. “Why don’t we go inside and use their restroom? Get you cleaned up. You can’t let that go,” Cody said pointing to Ben’s face. 

“Yes, of course, you’re right.” 

Cody started to walk away but stopped when he felt a sudden tug on the back of his shirt. “Wh--?” 

He turned around to find Ben holding his hand to his nose and smiling. “I need assistance, I clearly cannot get around on my own.” Cody couldn’t help but laugh. 

\----

Once inside, Cody collected first aid supplies, not quite believing that Ben managed to hurt himself so badly on their first stop. He hoped it wasn’t an indication of how the rest of the trip was going to go. They weren’t even to Los Angeles yet. 

They gathered supplies and snacks and went to check out. “Do you have a restroom we could use?” Cody asked the attendant. “My friend here had a bit of an accident outside.”

The attendant took in Ben’s face and winced. “Yeah, of course.” 

Ben and Cody finished checking out then went outside to find the restrooms. Ben was a bit horrified at his current circumstances. At a gas station in... _who-knows-where_...bleeding, on a road trip with a handsome stranger. This was why he was a failed writer - because he couldn’t come up with anything so ridiculous on his own. 

Cody was washing his hands and wetting a paper towel when Ben asked about their location again. “We’re just outside Los Angeles now.”

“Oh, that’s it?” Ben asked, leaning next to the sink. 

“How long did you think you were asleep?” Cody grinned and brought the wet paper towel up to Ben’s nose, hovering, asking silently if he could touch him. When he nodded, Cody pressed the paper towel to his nose gently and cleaned the cut. Ben hissed. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Ben shrugged. He watched Cody’s face as he worked. This close he could see that, in addition to the jagged scar around his left eye, he also had several other scars across his forehead, cheeks and chin. Whatever horrible accident he had been through, he had seemed to heal well. And Ben found that the scars greatly added to his allure.

He winced again as Cody cleaned what he hoped was the last of the blood. “Almost done,” Cody confirmed as if reading his thoughts. He opened the antibiotic cream and bandages and set about finishing the first aid. Ben couldn’t stop thinking about how he got himself into such a ridiculous situation, but he needed to, otherwise awkwardness would take over and he’d insist that Cody leave him behind, and he’d just have to find another way to Seattle to avoid this intense embarrassment. 

However, as Cody pressed the bandage into place, Ben’s embarrassment gave way to thoughts about warm, tender hands, and how he’d miss them when Cody was finished. And how they might feel on--

“There,” Cody said, interrupting Ben’s dangerous train of thought. “You’re almost as good as new. Except you also have a bit of blood on your sweater...just there.” Cody pointed to Ben’s collar bone. Ben turned to look in the mirror. With the exception of the bandage, he looked just the same, except maybe even more tired (despite the nap). But the sweater was going to have to go. 

“Thank you, Cody,” Ben turned back and smiled at his road trip partner. He began to remove his sweater, his next question muffled, “Bet you didn’t think you’d have to be administering first aid, eh?”

“I have to admit, no I did not,” Cody laughed. Ben’s hair was all over the place. He wanted to reach out and fix it, but he kept his hands still. “But I’m no stranger to injuries and first aid, so you were in luck.”

“In more ways than one,” Ben smiled and turned back towards the mirror to fix his hair and clean his sweater. Cody kept his eyes fixed on Ben and decided to not think anything more about that throwaway comment. 

“Well, if you’re done admiring your handsome visage, I actually need to use the restroom before we leave,” Cody said. 

“Ah, yes, of course. I shall leave,” he said in the most awkward way possible. 

He walked back to the truck and realized he didn’t have the key, so he stood on the passenger side and leaned against the door. He unbuttoned his shirt at both wrists and rolled up his sleeves, thinking about how quickly and how gently he took care of Ben and wondering why he had just called him handsome. 

Ben shook his head and laughed at how ridiculous he was being. He knew next-to-nothing about Cody. He hadn’t mentioned a partner, but that certainly didn’t mean one didn’t exist. And there were many other factors that could keep him from being interested. He also felt the need to examine how easily he was able to trust this stranger and fall asleep next to him. That was certainly new. 

“Okay then?” Ben jerked his head up at the sound of Cody’s voice. He pushed off from the side of the truck and nodded. Cody walked over to unlock the door, appreciating that Ben looked more comfortable now, less stuffy without his sweater and his sleeves rolled to the elbows. It was a good look. “Need a hand up?” Cody smirked. 

“Ha. More like a...hand _down_ next time. Like a queen exiting her fancy carriage.”

“Noted for the next stop,” Cody grinned. 

Once inside the truck, Cody asked, “You think you have another five hours on the road in you? That will get us just outside San Jose, probably Monterey.”

“I’m game if you are.”

“You gonna fall asleep on me again?” Cody asked as he started the truck.

Ben sighed with a smile, “No promises, but I’m fairly certain that was it for my nap. I’m not always the best passenger. I guess I should have warned you upfront - sometimes I get car sickness when I’m not driving.” 

“Oh, uh...yeah, I had no idea. Sleep if you need to! I was just joking.” 

“Oh, no need to apologize! But if I seem a little off, I’m just trying to keep the contents of my stomach down, not that there’s much there in the first place.” 

“That was a lovely mental image, Ben, thanks,” Cody laughed. “Do you need to drive instead? I guess I can switch places.”

“Would you mind terribly? That might help me.”

Cody hesitated, “Technically I’m the only one who’s supposed to drive, but...how would they even know?”

“Ohhh you, rule-breaker, you,” Ben said with a wink. 

“Oh, fine, I’ll go around and you get in the driver’s seat.” Cody opened the door and hopped out, gracefully. Meanwhile, Ben slid across the bench into the driver’s seat. He and Cody got situated and he took off, leaving the site of his embarrassing injury behind. 

It had been a long while since he had driven a large truck, but was pleased that it came back to him easily. There wasn’t much to it, but it wasn’t quite the same as driving a much smaller vehicle. He looked over at Cody and was horrified to find his seatbelt wasn’t on. “Your seat belt??” Ben asked without any preamble. 

“Huh?” He looked at Ben, confused. 

“Oh my g-- did you-- were you not wearing your seatbelt this entire time? Do you always go without your seatbelt?? Cody, how are you still alive?”

Cody was stunned, was Ben really chiding him like a mother hen? “I, uh…”

“As long as I’m driving, at the very least, please, for pete’s sake, put your seatbelt on,” Ben fussed. 

Cody had to laugh as he pulled the belt across his chest, “Okay, _mom_.” It clicked into place. “There. Are you happy now?”

“Thank you, I’m satisfied.”

\----

They were making better time than Cody expected, and it was because Ben was actually quite a fast driver. Cody now understood the insistence of the seatbelt. 

He stayed awake and they had an easy-going and lovely conversation about many different things. Cody learned that Ben was a sociology professor and a ( _failed_ , his word) writer on the side. Which sort of explained some of his ramblings. Ben learned that Cody had been in the navy for most of his life and was a captain. He also learned that his move to the Kitsap naval base came with a promotion to commander. Ben was impressed. 

They ran the gamut of other topics, from what music they liked (Ben: classical for writing and alternative rock for everything else, Cody: any kind of metal), to favorite foods, to stupid things they did in school, and stupid things their brothers did in school. When they began to talk about reading and writing, Ben became very animated, and Cody found himself quite taken with passionate Ben.

They stopped for dinner and another bathroom break a little further down the road, and Ben was pleased he managed to get out of the truck without any more incidents. He continued to drive and Cody took a quick post-dinner nap. Ben found it rather endearing that he snored, but he’d never dream of telling the man. 

As they got closer to their final destination, Ben wondered what the room situation would be like and how much it would cost. He had never really been one to fly by the seat of his pants, especially where travel planning was concerned, despite saying yes so easily to Cody in the San Diego airport. The unknown element of their lodgings made him nervous. 

“You know a place for us to stay? Or do you plan for us to pull over on the side of the road and sleep in the truck?” Ben asked it very tongue-in-cheek, but he was slightly worried that this might actually be his plan. 

“Oh, yes!” Cody replied. “There’s a hotel I know of just off the interstate. My brother, Rex and I have stayed there before. It’s nice, clean and relatively cheap.” 

Ben was about to make a completely idiotic joke about whether that was the name of Cody’s sex tape, but decided to keep his mouth shut. The man seemed to have a decent sense of humor, but he didn’t need to know how terrible Ben’s sense of humor could get _just_ yet. Instead he opted for simple, “That sounds good. I am getting rather tired.”

“You know, if you’re tired of driving, you can tell me...at any time,” Cody said. 

Ben nodded and yawned, as if on cue. “Oh yes, I know, but if we’re almost there, I can make it a bit further.”

They pulled into the hotel parking lot 30 minutes later, and Ben parked the truck successfully while Cody ran inside to check on some rooms. Rooms, _plural_ , Ben hoped. He found himself already a bit attracted to the naval captain, so sharing a room would just be...probably not a good idea. 

Ben gathered their overnight bags from the truck and walked into the hotel lobby just as Cody was finishing up. He walked over and handed him a key. “We’re on the second floor, right next to each other.” 

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. “Sounds great.” 

Once they reached their doors, Cody turned to Ben, “Think we could make it to Eugene tomorrow? It’s about 10 hours from here.”

Ben nodded, “I think we can try. What time should I be awake?”

“Maybe seven? If you’d like breakfast, that is,” Cody said with a grin. “Are you a morning person?”

He laughed, “Not exactly, but I will make it happen.”

“Okay then, we’ll try to leave by eight.” They both opened their doors and hesitated before going inside. “Goodnight, Ben. Sleep well.” 

“Goodnight, Cody, you do the same,” Ben smiled. He watched as Cody disappeared into his room, but before he could close the door, Ben called his name.

Cody’s head appeared right outside the door, “Yeah?”

“I just, uh...thank you. For this.” Cody nodded, smiled, and disappeared once more, the door clicking softly behind him. 

Ben walked in his room. It was rather nice and the bed looked incredibly inviting. He couldn’t wait to take a nice, warm shower and fall into a blissful slumber, and very pointedly not dream about a certain naval captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too terribly boring...they gotta talk and get to know one another, right? :)


	3. The Handsome Strangers Take a Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Ben detour through San Francisco to see an old friend of Ben's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter was a monster, so I split it in two. Maybe I will get the next chapter up sooner rather than later.

Ben jolted awake at the sound of three sharp raps on his door. He rolled over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Bleary-eyed, he looked for the time—it was 7:43. _Shit_.

The knocks came again and were slightly more insistent. He knew it was Cody coming to wake him up, so he grabbed his glasses and jumped up before he had to knock again. He wrenched open the door to find the man looking slightly annoyed. Even annoyed before 8 a.m., Cody was a put-together, handsome man, and Ben could only imagine the disheveled picture he presented. “Ah, good morning.”

Cody raised an eyebrow. He had had a feeling when he knocked that Ben would still be asleep, but he had been hoping to be wrong anyway. 

“I’m so sorry, it seems I forgot to set my alarm,” Ben said, waving his phone. He stepped away from the door, leaving it open for Cody. “I, uh, can get ready quickly.”

Cody hovered in the entrance while Ben proceeded to rummage through his suitcase. With the exception of the bed, the room looked completely undisturbed. Cody didn’t really know why, but he just assumed Ben was the type to sort of explode all over a room—like his brothers—come in, unpack and leave everything everywhere. He also imagined his home like this as well—clothes piled on an armchair, neat piles and stacks of things on every surface, mostly books, collecting dust, perhaps empty tea mugs stuffed in odd places. He supposed he had already placed Ben into that old ‘messy writer’ stereotype.

Ben held several clothing items to his chest and walked towards Cody. “You’re welcome to stay in here if you want or wait wherever. I will be just a moment.”

“How about I go check out?” Cody spoke finally.

Ben nodded, feeling a bit guilty. “Yes, of course, good idea. Meet you downstairs.”

Cody left Ben’s room and walked down the hall towards the stairs. He wasn’t going to think about why he was interested in knowing what Ben’s home was like. And he definitely wasn’t going to think about the sleep-mussed auburn hair or any number of the soft qualities that a newly-awakened Ben presented, standing there at the door in his pajamas. 

Not even 20 minutes later, Ben joined Cody in the lobby. He was presentable now, and Cody was actually relieved to find him looking more comfortable than yesterday. He was wearing a blue henley, a worn cardigan, low ankle brown boots, and skinny jeans rolled at the cuff, just so. He almost couldn’t believe the man actually owned jeans.

But gods, if he wasn't attractive. And somehow, his shirt made his blue eyes _bluer. Damn the man._ Cody would have to accept that today was going to be a struggle. 

“I don’t suppose I could take a moment to grab some coffee from the breakfast offerings here, could I?” Ben asked sheepishly. 

The corner of Cody’s mouth lifted slightly. “Yes, okay, we have time for _breakfast offerings_ ,”

Ben grinned. “Did you eat?” 

“Yes, two hours ago.”

“Oh…” Ben rubbed a hand across the back of this neck. “I’m sorry about that, once again.”

“It’s fine,” Cody sighed fondly. “Just...go get your coffee.” 

“Yes, sir, right away, sir!” Ben dropped his things at Cody’s feet and walked with purpose towards the other end of the lobby. 

He returned 10 minutes later, balancing two cups of coffee in one hand, a banana peeking out of one cardigan pocket, an apple stuffed into the other, and a danish hanging out of his mouth. Cody wasn’t sure if Ben was always this way or if it was just for his benefit. He raised an eyebrow at the man again. “Two cups?”

“Mmph,” was all Ben could say. He removed the danish from his mouth with his free hand. “Gotta stay awake.”

Cody just shook his head. “So, do you need help with any of that?” He waved his hand at Ben’s whole being. Ben shoved the danish back in his mouth, shook his head, then knelt to pick up his bag. He slung it over one shoulder, then carefully knelt again to pick up his suitcase. Cody could see his grin around the danish. “Okay, fine, I’m impressed.”

Ben winked and dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. 

\----

They had been driving for only an hour, but were making real progress. And Cody noticed that Ben had already finished his danish, the banana, and the two cups of coffee. He seemed slightly jittery, checking his phone over and over again, but Cody blamed it on the coffee. 

“I know I’m really in no place to make requests,” Ben started suddenly. “But do you think we could, ah, take a tiny detour to San Francisco proper? Since we’re so close.” Cody slowly turned his head to look at him. Well, it was out there now and he couldn’t take it back.

“A detour...through San Francisco...in a moving truck? What happened to you needing to be in Seattle?” He narrowed his eyes. 

“I do need to be in Seattle! I wasn’t lying about that, but I have a...friend there whom I haven’t seen in a really long time, and I just thought…” He trailed off. Cody looked down at his watch. “Okay, point taken. It never hurts to ask.” Ben refocused his attention on the scenery as it flew by. 

Cody sighed. He was about to take a detour through San Francisco in a moving truck. For a man he picked up at the airport yesterday. A man who was already very stubbornly trying to worm his way into Cody's heart. _Kriff._ “Fine.” 

Ben looked over at him, surprised. “Really?” 

That one look was all Cody needed. Ben basically already had him wrapped around his fingers and he didn't even know it. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I don’t want you moping the rest of the way through California _and_ Oregon.”

Ben scoffed, “What makes you think I _mope_?” 

Cody shrugged. “I dunno, it’s just a vibe I get from your…” he gestured vaguely in Ben’s direction with his right hand. “...your sad professor-slash-writer cardigan.”

Ben broke into an honest-to-goodness laugh, and it was like music to Cody’s ears. 

\----

Cody grumbled louder every time they made yet another five-city-block circle near the bay trying to find a good place to leave the moving truck. This was a mistake. He was ready to take off and leave the city, Ben’s friend be damned. But he didn’t want to face disappointment from Ben, and wasn’t _that_ interesting. 

“There!” Ben suddenly pointed straight ahead and an open-air parking lot. “What about there? That should be within good enough walking distance to his shop, I think.” Cody pulled into the lot and was glad to find there was enough space for the truck _and_ his truck they were towing. 

They got out and headed in the direction of Ben’s friend’s shop. He noticed Ben wasn’t volunteering any information about this friend, but that didn’t mean Cody wasn’t above asking questions. “So, tell me about this friend of yours. They better be worth the half hour I wasted making circles in downtown San Francisco.”

Ben laughed. He liked grumpy Cody. “Well, his name is Quinlan, we went to school together, he co-owns a bookshop, he can sometimes be a bit of a wildcard, and he’s a hugger so don’t be surprised if he basically wraps you in a giant hug and becomes your new best friend as soon as you meet him.” Cody grunted and Ben backtracked. “But, however, if you’re _not_ a hugger, I can make sure to tell him before he tackles you.”

“I mean...” Cody shrugged. “I’m not _completely_ averse to physical affection, just...don’t let it linger.” 

Ben smiled softly, “Good. I mean, okay, yes, I’ll make sure he knows.”

\----

They finally reached the bookshop and Ben hesitated before walking inside. He found he was actually nervous about seeing Quin again. They were friends, certainly, but their break-up wasn’t exactly the friendliest. And even though it had been two years, that seemed both like a lifetime and no time at all. 

“There a problem?” Cody asked from his right. Ben couldn’t decide if it was easier or harder that Cody was here with him. He probably should have explained his relationship better, just in case Quin gave off the wrong impression, or brought up the past, but...well, he hadn’t and now they were here. 

“What? No. No problem at all. It’s just been a while.” Ben smiled, sighed, and they stepped inside together. 

“Hello!” A kind-looking Indian woman greeted them from behind the counter. “And how are you today?” 

“We are well, thank you,” Ben answered. “I was looking for Quinlan Vos? He said he was here today.”

“He was just--” the lady started, but didn’t get very far. 

“BENNY!” A tall, light-brown-skinned man came striding towards Ben and Cody. He had a yellow tattoo across his nose and cheeks and long dreadlocks. “You bastard! You actually made it!” Quinlan had a couple of inches on both Ben and Cody and looked to be a solid mass of muscle. Which was why Cody was not at all surprised when he lifted Ben off the ground in a tight bear hug. 

Cody _was_ surprised, however, when Quinlan leaned forward and kissed him after putting him down. _Oh, **that** kind of friend._ No wonder Ben didn’t say much. Cody wasn’t jealous. Not at all. 

“Quin,” Ben was startled, but he managed to smile as he backed away. He had forgotten just how overwhelming Quinlan’s presence could be. “Good to see you, old friend.”

 _‘Old friend,’_ Cody mumbled to himself. 

Ben reached behind him and pulled Cody forward by the elbow. “And this is Cody, my ride to Seattle and new best friend. I told you about him.” Cody snorted. 

Quinlan extended a hand to Cody who accepted it—that was easier to deal with than a bone-crushing hug. Cody was not at all surprised to find how firm the handshake was, but he had a firm grip himself and was going to let Quinlan know it. 

“Shit, man, that’s quite a handshake you got there,” Quinlan laughed. Cody knew better than to judge a book by its cover, but...Ben and this guy didn’t make sense. 

“You, too.” Cody grinned.

Quinlan folded his arms over his chest and looked between the two of them. “So, on your way back to Seattle? And you decided to stop and see me.” He smiled and Cody thought he looked rather like the Cheshire cat. 

“It was sort of on the way,” Ben said. 

“Well...not exactly,” Cody pointed out. Ben turned to face him and grimaced. 

“No, I guess it was a bit of a detour.”

“Well, since you did go out of your way to get here, I suppose we should talk a little bit,” In that moment, Quinlan was only looking at Ben. So, he didn’t have to say anything else, Cody understood that to mean just the two of them. 

“I can, uh, browse,” Cody said and stepped away back towards the counter. “I’ll just be over there.” He pointed to a random bookcase, fully intending to just disappear.

“I’m sorry, Cody. I won’t be too long.” Ben at least looked apologetic. He watched Ben as he and Quinlan retreated to the back of the store, and told himself that he felt nothing when he saw Quinlan put his hand on the small of Ben’s back.

He snatched a random book on San Francisco flora off the shelf but nearly dropped it when he suddenly heard a woman speaking in his right ear. “Can I help you with anything?” He turned to look at her, her brown eyes were warm and kind, but knowing. She smiled. “You look a little lost. And I’m happy to help.”

Cody had a weird feeling that she wasn’t talking about just being in the wrong section of the bookstore, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what she could possibly mean. “I’m really okay…”

“Suit yourself. I’m Depa, by the way, and I’m around...if you need me.” She turned and started to walk away until Cody remembered a conversation he and Ben had yesterday about books. 

“Wait,” he said before she got too far. “I actually am looking for something…”

She smiled again, “Well, let’s find it shall we?”

\---- 

“So, do you have any other plans for San Francisco? How long are you here?” Depa asked as she bagged Cody’s books. 

“We, uh...no, not really,” Cody shrugged. “Ben really only asked to stop and see his friend.”

Depa nodded. “And if Ben asked you to stop somewhere else, would you?” Cody was a bit speechless at the directness of her question. He also found it very interesting that his immediate answer was yes. 

Instead he said, “Well it would depend on our time.”

“And what about you? What if there was something here you wanted to see?” Depa asked. 

Cody thought for a moment. “Me? I’ve been here bef--”

“...with Ben,” Depa added.

Cody felt oddly exposed. He cleared his throat and looked between his watch and the back of the shop, willing Ben and Quinlan to reappear. They might still make it to Eugene if they left now, but there was still no sign of Ben. 

“There’s Muir Woods just north of here,” Depa added, continuing their conversation with or without Cody. “It’s practically on your way and completely worth the visit. Or, oh!, how about the Yoda Fountain at the Letterman Digital Arts Center? That is, if you like _Star Wars_.” Cody smiled indulgently. 

“I really don’t know what we have time for now…” Cody said, putting his hands on his hips. “Ben knew I wanted to make it to Eugene today, and now we’ve already wasted several hours in the city.”

“And yet, you still stopped because he asked,” Depa said with a smile. Cody blinked. “So I take it you would like me to go find them?” 

“Only if it’s not too much trouble. We really must be on our way,” Cody looked at his watch again. 

Depa patted Cody’s arm sympathetically and disappeared to the back of the store. Left alone finally, Cody decided he wanted to get out of the shop, into the fresh air and sunshine again where he could clear his head. He wanted to be back on the road and away from here where things didn’t quite make sense. And was he really annoyed with Ben or himself? 

He walked outside to the edge of the marina. The May breeze coming off the bay was cooler than he remembered, so he pulled his jacket tight around him. He didn’t have to be in Kitsap at any particular time, no place to be there except his new home, and there was no one who was waiting on him. _He_ was the one who found Ben in turmoil and offered help. _He_ was the one who said ‘okay’ to detouring to San Francisco. Didn’t he only have _himself_ to blame? 

But he did it for Ben. Someone he barely knew but found himself caring about. And the first chance he gets, he takes off with someone else. Getting burned was one of Cody's greatest relationship fears, and one of the main reasons he tried not to get too close. He found a bench overlooking the bay, sat down, and waited. 

\----

Ben walked out of the back of the shop with Depa - Quin had stayed behind. He was happy to see him again, as he still cared about him as a friend, but the conversation dragged up old emotions and he found he wasn’t quite over the hurt. He also felt a very heavy guilt for leaving Cody so long, not only alone when this was his idea, but when he also knew they had somewhere to be. He was a little afraid Cody would be angry with him. 

His eyes swept once around the shop, he assumed Cody would be waiting for him, but he was gone. Ben’s heart sank.

He bid Depa farewell and left the store to find Cody, but once outside, he was nowhere in sight. He walked to the end of the marina and finally spotted the dark head he could already pick out in a crowd. There was nothing for it, it was time to suck it up, apologize, grovel, whatever he needed to do. Pay for everything between here and Kitsap? It might bankrupt him a little, but he wanted to make it up to the man. 

He came around the end of the bench and sat down, nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with Cody who didn’t move. “Cody, I’m so incredibly sorry.” He still didn’t move, didn’t flinch or even acknowledge that Ben was talking to him. That was fair. “I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you, but I want to.”

Without speaking, Cody reached into the bag he was holding. He pulled out a book and handed it to Ben without even looking at him. “Is this the one you were looking for?”

Ben slowly nodded as he studied the cover. It was exactly the book that he mentioned needing yesterday in their long conversation in the truck. And Cody remembered. He was _touched_. He looked up at Cody who had finally looked his way, but shifted his eyes again when they made contact. “How did you remember? I mean, yes, this is the exact one.” 

Cody shrugged. A stiff, chilly breeze blew and Ben, too, pulled his cardigan tight around him, still clutching the book in his hand. “Thank you for this. I don’t really know what to say.”

“It was nothing. They happened to have it.” Cody stood. “I think we should be going though.” He looked down at Ben and he was a bit surprised at how placid Cody’s face was. 

“Yes, of course, you’re right.”

They walked back to the truck in silence—Cody didn’t trust himself to not be snippy, and Ben didn’t know what to say about anything. Sometimes called ‘The Negotiator’ by colleagues for his ability to talk his way through any situation, with Cody he found himself failing spectacularly to live up to that nickname. For Cody, Depa’s question kept popping in his mind - what did he want to see... _with Ben?_

“Do you want me to drive at least? I can make up some time by driving a little faster,” Ben attempted to joke, but it fell flat. 

“No, I’ll drive.” They got into the truck and got themselves situated before Cody spoke again. “Have you ever been to Muir Woods?”

Ben looked over at him, a bit startled, “Muir Woods? No, never, but it’s some place I’ve always wanted to see. I should have chosen it over seeing Quinlan.” He chuckled nervously to himself. Cody looked at him briefly. "I still want to find some way to make it up to you. I lost track of time. I shouldn’t have asked you to make the detour. Just...talking to him was harder than I expected.” At that Cody softened a bit. He was too wrapped up in his annoyance to notice that Ben had tamped down his own hurt. “I really appreciate you being willing to make that detour for me though. I felt the need to see him, and I don’t completely regret it, I guess. I feel like I gained a bit of closure.”

Cody looked over at him, “You’re welcome.” He had also noticed that Ben had kept the book he gave him in his lap this whole time. He didn’t know what that meant, if anything, but he noticed it all the same. 

And as if he could read his thoughts, Ben picked up the book and thumbed the pages lovingly, “I am really touched, however, that you remembered that I was looking for this book. Thank you for giving it to me.”

“It was $15, I’ll put in on your bill with the hotel and the gas.” Ben gaped at him and watched Cody carefully, looking for a crack, some sign he was joking. But nothing came until he finally saw the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. And Ben chuckled. 

“So, Muir Woods?” Cody asked once again, finally starting the truck. 

“I couldn’t possibly waste any more of your time here, Cody.”

“You’re not wasting my time. We’re here, it’s close, and it was _my_ idea.” And Cody gave him a genuine smile that may or may not have made Ben’s heart skip a beat.

\----

They spent the next several hours wandering Muir Woods. Ben found himself completely entranced by the majestic redwoods and the way they filtered sound and light on the forest floor where the two of them stood, feeling completely small and insignificant. And Ben’s delight was infectious—Cody felt like he was seeing the woods again for the very first time. They walked and talked and took all the touristy photos they possibly could, neither of them giving the trip to Seattle much thought until Cody finally checked his watch again and decided if they wanted to make any progress, they had to leave. 

They wouldn’t be making it to Oregon tonight, but Cody found he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, [this was the inspiration](https://marzibon.tumblr.com/post/621162654597349377/commission-from-drinksomecoco-for-friend) for Ben's outfit (with a few differences). And [this is Cody's outfit](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8a362959890231cd763dabb0471bfb2b/8f5e390a70ce07e6-3b/s500x750/179a4b798a52a46e7dc553b78cd7e4185042b67b.jpg) (with boots, not sneakers), even though I don't describe it. But if you like to imagine things like I do...here you go. :)


	4. A Handsome Stranger Does Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Cody feel lots of things for each other. The sunset and karaoke helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tags have been added and the chapter count has been updated. I think this is my favorite chapter, so I really hope you like it, too. :D

After leaving Muir Woods, Cody and Ben decided to take the 101, drive until they were too tired, and see where they ended up. Ben didn’t realize how uninteresting parts of northern California could be, but at least the company and conversation were interesting and kept Ben’s attention easily. This time they ran the gamut of deeper subjects, but attempted to avoid the elephant in the room. Until they just couldn’t anymore. 

“So…” Cody started carefully. “Quin, huh?”

Ben scrubbed a hand over his face. He anticipated that question and yet he still wasn’t ready. “That went nothing at all like I expected, quite honestly.” 

“What did you expect after two years?” It was a little more direct than perhaps Cody intended, but well, the question was out there now. Ben sighed. “I didn’t, um...I--”

“No, no, it’s all right, Cody,” Ben interrupted. “Quin and I were friends for so long before, I just...figured...it’d be back to the way it was before. And that was perhaps very naive of me.” Ben was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I truly am sorry for dragging you along and just sort of _leaving_ you there.”

Cody gave him a small smile, “Well I got to talk to Depa at least.” He didn’t tell Ben that he learned some new and interesting things about himself. That perhaps he wanted Ben to stick around a bit longer.

“I learned some new things about myself though.” Ben interrupted Cody’s train of thought and once again he found himself worried that Ben could actually read his mind. “And as I said before, I gained some closure. So, I think it was worth it in the end.”

What Ben couldn’t tell Cody was that he already felt something for Cody that he never did with Quinlan - a certain camaraderie and an odd sense that maybe in another life they worked side-by-side in mutual trust. Quinlan would be his friend again, and he still loved him as such, but he and Ben were just too different in important ways. And he very much wanted Cody to stay in his life even when they reached Seattle. 

“How’s your booboo, by the way?” Cody decided instead to change the subject. 

Ben chuckled and reached up, ghosting two fingers over the bandage, “Well, I think it’s healing despite not receiving a kiss to make it all better.” He squeezed his eyes shut, realizing immediately how awkward he made it. He really had a knack for that. 

All Ben got in return was “ _hmmm._ ”

“Yeah, I should probably stop talking,” Ben finally said with a nervous laugh. 

“You can’t though, I’m nowhere close to tired and we need to make up for some time lost. Remember when you said ‘Seattle isn’t exactly next door to San Diego’?” Ben groaned and threw his head back against the cab wall. That at least made Cody smile. 

Ben narrowed his eyes, “How dare you throw my words back in my face. I don’t say things out loud for them to be used against me later when convenient.”

Cody laughed, “Well, I have some news for you, Ben...Seattle really isn’t next door to San Diego. You were right.”

\----

Later, Ben found himself driving again as the 101 took them back oceanside around Eureka. He found it to be one of the more picturesque parts of their trip. With the sun slowly making its descent towards the horizon, it was all Ben could do to not pull over and just stop, sit on some beach, and watch.

“So, we’re not going to make it to Oregon tonight, are we?” Ben asked. 

“No, I don’t think so. I think it's too far...someone had to waste so much time with an ex-boyfriend." Cody very pointedly did not look at Ben, but Ben could still appreciate the playfulness. 

"I told you detouring in San Francisco was a mistake but you wouldn't listen!" Cody turned to look at Ben who merely winked. 

_Oh no. Ben was flirting again._ Cody hated it because it made his inside twist in knots. But he also secretly loved it and hoped Ben would never stop. He finally narrowed his eyes and looked at his companion. “You want to stop again, don’t you?”

Ben acted incredulous for about two seconds under Cody’s withering stare. “I don’t… what-- what gives you that idea?”

Cody chuckled, “I just had a feeling.” 

They went around a bend in the road and Ben was suddenly silhouetted against the sunset, the orange evening light making his hair redder than ever. Cody’s mouth was suddenly very dry. 

Ben turned and smiled, “Well, I guess you should trust your gut since you were right.” He found Cody staring, but couldn’t quite comprehend the look on his face. “Is there something on my face?”

Cody shook his head a little too vehemently. “No, no, it’s nothing...I was just, uh, watching the sunset on the ocean.”

“Funny you should mention that…” Ben smiled again. “That’s the reason why I wanted to stop.” Cody hesitated. "Another chance to stretch our legs before the final push?"

Cody had to admit that Ben was good. He would have stopped anyway, but at least Ben gave him an actual compelling reason. “Oh, all right,” Cody relented. How could he say no? 

\----

They found a pull-off with quick access to the ocean at Clam Beach, and lucky for them, it was mostly abandoned. They took off their jackets, sweaters, shoes and socks, left them in the truck, then rolled up their pants legs and walked out on the beach. They walked around, stretched their legs, and searched for seashells. Ben finally walked out into the ocean, running back and forth whenever the tide came in, and Cody watched with affection. He had to keep telling himself that within a day or so, they would reach Bremerton, part, and he would probably never see Ben again. 

So he decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. He took his own touristy photos of the sunset and his companion. 

Cody decided to finally sit and Ben joined him a few minutes later, looking flushed and truly the happiest Cody had seen him yet. He plopped down on the sand, smiling. “I know the day isn’t over yet, but this is probably one of the best days I’ve had in a really long time.” 

Cody looked at him, “Me, too.” 

“Even despite the San Francisco detour?” Ben nudged him with his elbow. 

Cody finally smiled, “Yes, Ben, even with the detour.”

In the direct sunlight, Ben noticed that Cody’s lovely brown eyes almost seemed to glow amber. He pulled out his phone and opened the camera, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to commemorate it, but also this will give me proof to send to Anakin...you know, to let him know you haven’t killed me yet.” At this Cody laughed. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be the killer in this scenario?” 

“Yes, you’re right, but Anakin doesn’t know that.” Cody sucked in a quick breath as Ben leaned in closely. He was so close now he could feel the man’s body heat through his thermal shirt. Ben held his phone out in front of them, and they both managed to smile for a quick series of photos. “Also, apparently Padme wanted to know what you looked like, but I think it was really Anakin.” Ben grinned as he flicked through the photos quickly to make sure they came out okay. 

Cody scoffed, “Right, right...blame it on the wife.” He had wondered briefly if Ben hadn’t just wanted the photo for himself, but then decided he was reading too much into it. And when he saw Ben typing out the message to Anakin, it was decided. He cleared his throat, "So, anyway, I'm not really sure what we're going to do about a hotel. I'm not familiar with the area we’re in or where we will be in an hour or two."

“Well, lucky for us my phone still has power, so let's see what I can find."

As they hunched over Ben’s phone, he found he couldn’t have asked for a more perfect ending to the day than sitting shoulder-to-shoulder in the sand with Cody, listening to the crashing of the waves as the sun dipped below the horizon. 

They finally settled on another picturesque-looking town only an hour and a half away called Crescent City where they would stop for the night. 

\----

Cody and Ben stood in front of the truck and took in the property. It sat right on the ocean, and though the sun had vanished beyond the horizon, they could still see the view was incredible. The motel on the other hand....well, the view was still nice. 

"At least the sign says 'vacancy,'" Cody pointed out.

"Except because I think Norman Bates runs this thing," Ben mused. 

Cody huffed a laugh. "Here's your chance to improve your 'we're both murderers' story." Cody elbowed him in a playful gesture that caught Ben slightly off-guard. He liked it. 

"Well there is that. You make a compelling argument."

Cody reached across Ben and pointed at the other building sitting on the property. "AND a bar within walking distance. What more could you want?"

Cody turned back towards Ben and caught him staring, a soft expression on his face that he didn't quite understand, or, rather, one he was afraid of accepting. He was once again close enough to feel the heat coming off of him. How had he gotten so close to Ben without realizing it? 

"Nothing at all, it's perfect," Ben finally answered, never taking his eyes off Cody. 

"Hmm, yes...well, you may want to retract that statement once we see inside both places," Cody nearly stuttered. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was sure Ben could hear it. 

"So what if I get the rooms this time, and you get us a table?" Ben asked as he headed in the direction of the motel office. "Not that I expect there to be a wait...but there might not be much to do around here this time of the night, and well, this might be the life of the town."

Cody grinned, "I can do that."

\----

Cody stepped into the bar and looked around. It was a DIVE. And there really was a wait because it was _packed_. For some reason, it seemed to be _the_ happening place in this small seaside town. And Cody was also horrified to find it had karaoke. He _hated_ karaoke. 

He hovered near the entrance while a small dark-haired woman belted out two 80s rock songs, and he longed for ear plugs. Well, at least there would be alcohol. 

And Ben.

The man appeared suddenly at his elbow as if summoned. "Hello there.” He glanced around the room. “There's actually a wait?"

"Yeah, can you believe this?"

"It seems to be quite popular! I mean, karaoke? How could anyone resist?" He laughed. 

Cody groaned, “I could...quite easily. How about the rooms? Did you get those okay?" 

Ben coughed into his hand, "Well, about that…"

Cody stared at him. "Please tell me they had rooms."

"Room,” Ben said, emphasizing the M at the end of the word. He held out a key to Cody who took it. An actual hotel room key. Neither of them had seen one in so long. 

"Singular?" Ben nodded. 

"It was literally the last room they had. I saw her switch on the 'no vacancy' before I left," Ben added. 

What would one night hurt, right? They were adults. They could handle the same room for one night. But now that meant Cody would have to watch his alcohol intake. An ex once called him an 'amorous drunk' and he did not need that happening. 

"Well, as long as it's safe and clean, right?" Cody added after some time. Ben nodded. "And how much was it?"

Ben chuckled, "I think you're going to love this…$60 for the night."

Cody looked surprised, he expected _at least_ $80 for the view. "What? How…?"

"Well...she saw the truck outside with your naval stickers on the back. I told her we had just come from San Francisco and you were moving to Kitsap. The next thing I knew, we were newly-married, but we can't take a honeymoon yet because you're in the navy, so this little road trip is all we have." Cody was flustered but honestly impressed at how well Ben spun the story. And it…wasn't even _completely_ false. "So she, uh, gave us a discount."

"I can't believe you used me for a cheap room," Cody said with almost a hint of a smile. 

"It's just one night, darling," Ben continued, seemingly unaware he had just dropped the term of endearment. The way it just rolled off his tongue delighted Cody; however, he was already sweating and he hadn’t even begun to drink. "She just wanted to help out a newlywed couple, and well, I didn’t correct her." Now Cody couldn't decide if he wanted to smack the smug grin off Ben's face or kiss it. 

"Just two?" The hostess interrupted.

"Yes," they answered in unison. She sat Ben and Cody in a booth in the middle of the side of the bar. Closer to the karaoke than Cody would have liked, but not right next to it, thankfully. 

Ben hooked a thumb over his shoulder towards the small stage. "So, do you…?"

"Sing?" Cody finished the sentence for him. "Certainly not in front of a bunch of drunk people."

Ben laughed, "But that's the best place! No one cares how bad you are!"

"Ben, are you going to embarrass me tonight?"

He grinned again, "Do you know any of these people?" Cody shook his head slowly, not quite sure what that had to do with anything. "Ok, so who cares? You're never going to see them again in your life. And also, remember, they're drunk? They probably think they're at a real concert." Ben took off his cardigan, and Cody found himself distracted once again by his collarbone and freckled forearms. He looked down at the menu and tried to become very interested in it instead. 

"What can I get you boys?" Their waitress appeared at the end of the table. 

"Hello there!" Ben greeted her with enthusiasm. "I'll have whatever ale is darkest and two fingers of whisky."

She looked over at Cody, "I'll just start with a hard cider for now."

"You got it," she said and left. 

"I wouldn't have picked hard cider for you," Ben said, leaning forward.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to go easy I guess.

"Fair enough," Ben replied as he looked around the bar. It was loud and vibrant. He hadn't been out drinking in so long, and certainly not with such a handsome partner. He watched the karaoke stage as the next person came up to pick their song.

"I see you eyeing that stage…" Cody's voice pulled Ben's gaze away from the other side of the bar.

He smiled, "It could be fun! It's only a thought. I'd have to have a little more than one pint and one whisky though."

"Oh yeah, that's just what you need," Cody sighed. 

"I can hold my liquor! I think you'd be surprised," Ben said in mock offense.

Cody shook his head, "Please don't think that was a challenge. I can't have you throwing up all night and into the next day. We need to make it to Kitsap tomorrow."

"It'll happen, Cody, don't you worry." Before he realized what he was doing, Ben reached over and squeezed Cody's hand. 

The waitress used that most inopportune moment to return with their drinks and gave them a sly smile when they both pulled away quickly. "Ale and whisky for you… and cider for you. You want anything to eat?"

"Wings and fries for me," Cody answered.

"And how about a burger for me, medium," Ben followed up.

She winked at them both, "You bet."

\----

Their very late dinner was passing pleasantly enough despite some of the singing. Which was...well, terrible, at times, and made it impossible to hear at others. Because Ben got tired of asking Cody to repeat himself, he got up and came to sit on Cody’s side. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder, nursing their drinks, talking and watching singer after singer try their hand at karaoke.

It may have been the effect of the alcohol, or all the bodies in the bar, but the place had gotten warmer and Cody eventually took off his jacket and outermost flannel layer, too. Ben knew he was staring, and he tried not to, but every time Cody reached for his glass, he couldn't help but notice the flex of muscle in his forearm. And he appreciated the view. 

"I think I need to visit the loo really quickly," Ben said, getting up suddenly. 

Cody was surprised that Ben jumped up so quickly, but he nodded all the same. "Well, I'll be here."

Ben reached down and gently touched Cody's nose, "Of course you will."

Cody absolutely didn't know what to do with that. He exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and slumped into the booth. He couldn't get drunk. He was having a hard time being near Ben, and the idiot had to come sit right next to him, too. He slid over on the bench. Maybe if there was no room when he came back, he'd take the hint and sit on his own side.

The thing was...he _wanted_ Ben to sit beside him. He _wanted_ to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close. Nuzzle his hair and place a kiss to his temple, then cheek, then mouth. _He wanted_. And that terrified him. 

Tomorrow they would be in Kitsap. They would maybe even exchange numbers but they would go their separate ways. Cody would get his promotion, adjust to life on a new base in a new town, and Ben would be reunited with his family and become an uncle. Maybe they would see each other every now and then, but Ben would live across the water in Seattle. They would be friends, linked by several crazy days on the road up the west coast. 

Cody was picking at the fries on his plate when the opening refrain of 'Beyond the Sea' started playing. It was an interesting choice considering all the 80s and 90s music they had suffered through all night long. No one had dared touch the older classics. But he froze as soon as the person started singing, his heart pounding in his ears. 

Ben was going to embarrass him.

_Somewhere, beyond the sea  
Somewhere, waiting for me  
My lover stands on golden sands  
And watches the ships that go sailing_

Cody watched in equal parts horror, amusement, and extreme fondness as Ben took the microphone off the stand and made his way around the floor. He knew every single word, and boy, could he sing. Cody was floored.

Ben made his way towards their table with a wide smile on his face. 

_Somewhere, beyond the sea  
He's there watching for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
Then straight to his arms  
I'd go sailing_

He winked at Cody and turned around, winding his way through the tables being quite the performer. He was charming the socks off everyone in the bar. Who was this man?

_We'll meet beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailing_

The waitress came by again smiling at Cody, "Another cider for you? Or you need something stronger?" 

"Whisky, double...bring another for him, too. I'm sure he's going to want it when he's done." She smiled and nodded.

Ben finally finished his song to raucous applause. No one had gotten the reception he had all night. Cody was still slightly embarrassed, but he was also secretly proud that he'd return to _his_ table. Which he did not two minutes later, just in time for the waitress to greet him with another round _plus_ more, "Whisky is from your boyfriend here, but all the other is from the bartender who says thanks for the amusement and well done." 

Ben laughed, breathless. "Ah! Thank you most kindly." He picked up the whisky from the table and lifted it to her. 

"Really though, we don't generally get that kind of entertainment in here. It was delightful," she smiled and left Ben and Cody alone once more. In his extreme confusion and adoration, Cody had forgotten to slide over, so Ben plopped down beside him once more, bumping arms and shoulders. 

"Well?" Ben was still breathing a bit heavier than usual, and he was flushed, which was quite cute. "Did I embarrass you?"

Cody swallowed thickly and picked up his own glass to down the contents. He needed to drink, but he also needed to clear his head, and the drink wasn't going to do that at all. He finally chuckled, "Yes, you really did."

Ben laughed. "Good."

The stupid idiot didn't even know how much he was making Cody fall for him. And Cody _was_ a stupid idiot for falling. "But really though," Cody cleared his throat. "That was impressive, I had no idea you could sing."

"I have to keep some of the mystery, don't I?" Ben leaned into Cody and lowered his voice. "If you knew everything right out of the gate, you wouldn't want to spend any more time with me." _Oh the bastard did know what he was doing._ This was so much worse. 

Cody arched an eyebrow, "Who says I want to spend any time with you? I needed help paying for the truck, remember?" He took a sip of his beer to hide his grin.

Ben huffed in annoyance. "Right, of course, silly me."

They nursed their drinks, ordered dessert and watched the next parade of singers. They decided to make it into a game: guess the genre before the song began then rate the performance. Cody was a lot harsher than Ben, but he seemed to be enjoying himself, and that made Ben glad. 

"You know," Ben started. "On the beach earlier, I thought the day was already the best one I had had in awhile, but this, right now, is truly icing on the cake."

Cody looked at him and felt a very peculiar fondness. "I have to say, I agree."

At that, suddenly Ben leaned closer, emboldened by the alcohol and the warm, hazy atmosphere in the bar. He couldn't be positive, but he thought Cody was leaning in, too. He got close enough to feel the heat radiating off the man...just one inch closer-- 

"Wait." Ben froze and blinked. "You're drunk." It was a simple statement of fact. Cody pulled away.

Ben chuckled nervously, "Aye, maybe a little. I'd say...more... _buzzed_ really."

"It doesn't matter," Cody shook his head and Ben stared, dumbstruck. "If we're not careful, we may--” 

Ben swallowed and closed his eyes, “Please don’t say it…”

“...do something we'll regret." Cody shifted in the booth like he wanted to get up. Ben moved and stood up at the end of the table. Cody stood, too and dug his wallet out of his pocket and put several bills on the table. Ben watched as Cody put on his jacket and walked through the bar and out the front door. 

Ben remained, dumbfounded. _What the hell was that?_ He had thought Cody was interested in him. But perhaps he was mistaken. Well, _obviously_ he was. He had misread signs before, so this certainly wouldn't have been the first time. He mentally kicked himself for letting it happen again. He slipped his cardigan back on and left his own money on the table, silently cursing under his breath. This was going to make the rest of the night extremely fun and not awkward at all. 

When Ben stepped outside, there was no sign of Cody. He growled, "Couldn't even wait for me to walk back to the motel, eh?" He said to absolutely no one. A man who had just closed his car door in the parking lot gave him a strange look, and Ben fought the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

"There is peace, there is peace, there is peace," he repeated like a mantra with every step he took back towards the motel. The crunch of the gravel beneath his boots was a centering comfort. 

Once he reached their door, he pulled the key out of his pocket— _who still used actual keys?_ —and fumbled trying to get it into the lock. His hands were shaking, _okay, maybe he was more than slightly buzzed_ , and he found himself getting increasingly frustrated that the key wouldn't turn. He was drunk, yes, but not that drunk. How could Cody have locked him out? Did he have the locks changed? Ben exhaled and laughed, "Ben, you idiot, how would he get the door locks changed?" 

As Ben mumbled to himself and tried to enter the neighbor's room, Cody stood in the entrance of their own room, leaning against the door frame. He knew it was impolite to laugh, but he was a little amused, and he didn't really plan to make him suffer long. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"You going to stand there all night and try to get in the neighbor's room, or what?"

Ben jolted and dropped his key at the sound of Cody’s voice. He looked between Cody and the door he'd been previously trying to enter. It was fairly dark outside, so Cody couldn't be sure, but Ben seemed to be blushing. 

"Ah." He bent down and picked up the key and shuffled to their room, keeping his head down the whole way. He might have been annoyed that Cody left him in the bar, but he HAD tried to kiss him. He couldn't make eye contact. He stopped just shy of the door and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. 

Cody waved his hand into the room, a gesture that told Ben to enter. He stopped abruptly when he saw the inside. There was just one bed. 

He looked to Cody. "I swear I didn't know, I assumed there would be double beds."

"You didn't think to ask?" Cody sounded mildly annoyed. 

"Well, no…" Ben said sheepishly. "Although, I guess I should have known when she thought we were married, but then again, it _was_ the last room. I can, uh...go back out there and stay after we get our bags. I can sleep in the truck." Ben turned to walk back out of the room but Cody grabbed his upper arm. Ben felt his skin burning. 

Cody sighed, "You'll do no such thing. It’s late, and we have another long day tomorrow, so we probably should just get ready for bed. We’re adults - this will be fine."

Ben nodded, "Let me go get our things then." 

Cody sighed and sat on the end of the bed to wait. He was extra grateful he had decided to not drink so much, but _one bed_ was still going to be a challenge when all he wanted to do was kiss and touch Ben. And Ben very clearly wished to do the same. He felt a heat rising in his chest at the thought. It had been _years_ since he had been with anyone. 

Ben returned several minutes later with their bags, looking tired and less jovial than he had inside the bar. Cody was fairly certain he had quashed all of Ben's romantic notions. He stood and went to the door to close and lock up. "You take the bathroom first. I can wait."

"No, no, I insist you take it first," Ben sat on the end of the bed and kicked off his shoes. Despite taking them off in the truck earlier at the beach, he still dumped sand all over the carpet. He chuckled to himself thinking of how much Anakin would have hated it. 

"Well, okay, fine," Cody rifled through his overnight bag, found what he needed and disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

Ben fell backwards onto the bed. _You have two more days at the most… just, don't make it awkward again. He doesn't care about you in that way. He's a kind stranger who gave you a ride, that's it. When you reach the peninsula, you'll part ways, shake hands, and that'll be that._ Between the alcohol, the talking to himself, and the sound of the shower running, Ben lulled himself into a light slumber, fully dressed and waiting on his turn in the bathroom. 

Cody got out of the shower and toweled off. He started to get dressed and realized he had left his briefs in his bag. He could either forgo the briefs or he could be an adult and walk out there and get them. He was an adult. Ben was an adult. 

But Ben had tried to kiss him. He almost let him, too. _Gods, he should have._

Cody wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door slowly. It was eerily quiet in the room, _too_ quiet. Did Ben go sleep in the truck after all? He stepped out of the bathroom to find Ben sleeping, snoring lightly. He breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to parade half-naked in front of the man he couldn't stop thinking about. He carefully made his way back to his overnight bag and dug through it until he found what he needed. 

"Oh." Came a breathy noise from behind him. He winced, _of-kriffing-course_.

_You're an adult, you're both adults, this is fine_ , Cody told himself as he turned around. Ben looked like a deer caught in headlights. But Cody almost lost it when Ben reached up and covered his eyes with his hands like a child. 

"Forgot something," Cody said as he practically sprinted back to the bathroom, thankful that his towel had the decency to stay in place. 

\----

Ben took the coldest shower he could stand, trying his best to sober up, trying his best to not think of the expanse of brown skin across a muscular back. He finished dressing and exited the bathroom to find Cody already tucked in bed. He was under the covers but sitting up reading, only looking away from his book momentarily to look at Ben. "I didn't really ask what side of the bed you wanted…" 

Ben shook his head as he put away his things, "It doesn't matter at all. I'll sleep wherever you want-- wherever you DON'T WANT…shit." Ben was awfully cute when he got flustered. Cody struggled to keep his face neutral. Ben walked over to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers. He hesitated when he made eye contact with Cody. "I truly don't mind sleeping in the truck. Ocean view!" He laughed nervously. 

"Ben, if you mention the truck one more time…" Cody closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again when he felt the bed dip next to him.

Ben pulled the covers up to his chin and looked over at Cody. Cody almost laughed at the adorable picture Ben made, with his head barely peeking outside the top of the covers.

"I, uh…" Ben hesitated. "It's been a while since I've slept with someone, I mean, in the same bed, you know _sleeping, just sleeping...ugh_...what I'm trying to say is, I hope I don't kick you in the night or anything. And, feel free to push or nudge me if I do."

Cody raised one eyebrow. _Well, at least he looked amused this time_ , Ben thought. "Noted," Cody finally said. "Do you mind if I read a little longer?"

"Not at all." Ben turned over to face the wall. He could feel Cody’s eyes on his back...or perhaps that was his imagination. He needed to apologize. He couldn’t sleep on the guilt eating him up inside. He turned back over to face Cody who was still reading his book. “Don’t you think this room is rather ugly?”

Cody started, unsure exactly what he had just heard, “Beg pardon?”

Ben hiccuped once unexpectedly which made Cody smile. “The room, it’s ugly. I’m pretty sure this is all original wood paneling on the walls, and perhaps all original decor? Perhaps from when the hotel itself was built...I’d say late 50s?” He looked up at Cody and grinned, and it took every ounce of restraint Cody had to not lean over and kiss him right then. _It was just the alcohol_ , he lied to himself.

Cody stuck a finger in his book to mark his place and closed it. “So you think we should have gotten more of a discount?” 

“I’m saying,” Ben started, propping himself up on his elbow. Cody’s attention was caught by the movement of the v-neck on Ben’s shirt, which shifted exposing ginger hair and a freckled chest and clavicle. He quickly looked down at his book and fidgeted. “I’m saying...that yeah, $60 shouldn’t have been the discount price. That should have been like, the starting point - maybe!” Ben jabbed one finger in the air. 

Cody laughed at what sort of strange drunk Ben made. He did seem to be holding his liquor well, with a few exceptions, but he was clearly drunk. Which was all the more reason to shut down any advances. He indulged Ben and looked around the room anyway, “You know, I think you might be right. It is rather hideous. At least it’s only one night.”

Ben hummed. He laid back down, staring at the hideous popcorn ceiling. “I just...I wanted to say I’m sorry, Cody.” He swallowed, pointedly not looking in Cody’s direction, which didn’t go unnoticed. He also seemed to be in a little distress, and Cody desperately wanted to reach out and offer him comfort. But he was afraid of where it’d lead. “I’m quite good at making things awkward it seems.”

Cody thought for a moment before saying anything. “It’s fine, Ben.” He finally turned his head so he could make eye contact with him. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder and patted it lightly. “We both had a little too much to drink, and things...happen. We move on.” 

Ben slowly nodded. “Move on, yes.” That was good enough of a final confirmation for Ben. “Well then, I’m sure you want to get back to your book, so, goodnight, Cody. Pleasant dreams.”

“Same to you, Ben.”

Before he turned away, Ben took a quick glance at the cover of Cody’s book—it was the one he had recommended to him. He must have bought it at Quinlan’s shop, too. Ben flushed, turned to face the wall again, and willed his heart from hammering out of his chest. 

Cody continued to try to read, but really ended up scanning the same paragraph 10 times. He glanced over at Ben, wanting to reach out and run his hands through his still-wet auburn hair. _Oh please don't let me make too big of a fool of myself tonight_ , he thought before giving up and turning off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ['A Life Less Ordinary'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfww_spMYQY) may or may not have been the inspiration for the karaoke scene. lol


	5. The Handsome Strangers Reach their Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben & Cody arrive at Cody's new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow a month got away from me...!? Apologies!

Ben was sure he was dreaming. And it was the loveliest dream he had had in a long time. Not even to mention the bed he was lying in was so comfortable, he felt like he was floating on a cloud. In the distance, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore promised to lull him into a calming deep sleep. He was wrapped in a pair of strong, warm arms and he felt happy, protected, and content. 

He might have been slightly hungover, but all things considered, he felt pretty good. He sighed. 

But suddenly, he became aware of a warm, steady breath tickling the hair on the nape of his neck. And that felt a little too real to be a dream, which could only mean...

Ben's eyes flew open and he looked down to see an arm wrapped rather possessively around his waist, the hand at the end of the arm disappeared under the hem of his shirt where he could feel the fingers splayed against his stomach. And against his back, a muscular chest rose and fell gently in time with the breath on his neck. 

His brain quickly ran through the events of the previous evening. He was fairly sure nothing had happened, but that didn’t mean that for the briefest of moments he wasn’t afraid he had forgotten some important piece. 

_Road trip. Karaoke. **Cody.**_

Confident that he hadn’t forgotten, now he wanted nothing more than to push back against that chest, hold onto Cody’s arms, and sink further into the warmth. He could admit to himself at least that...this was where he _wanted_ the night to go initially, but he had given up on that. Still, Ben couldn't have imagined himself in this situation 72 hours ago. Sleeping with a complete stranger in some seedy motel in northern California, just wrapped in an embrace. It was incredibly unlike him and frankly, _absurd_. 

But he remembered Cody coming to his rescue in the airport—and what did he even have to gain? Nothing that Ben could see. Cody picked up a stray and offered to give him a ride to a town almost 1,300 miles away. 

It was too soon to say he was _in love_ with Cody...right?

But then he thought about the soft looks Cody got on his face whenever he talked about his family and his interests. He was reserved, but also warm, kind, funny, and _thoughtful_. He had stopped in San Francisco merely because Ben had asked, even though it put them way behind schedule. And took him to Muir Woods when he learned Ben had never been. AND stopped on the beach with Ben had asked to do that, too. And Cody might have _acted_ annoyed by Ben’s karaoke stunt, but he could tell he enjoyed it. Maybe he _was_ in love with him. 

Suddenly, Ben felt a feather-light kiss on his neck which caused his whole body to stiffen.

Cody hummed and buried his nose into Ben's hair and inhaled, tightening his arms around him at the same time, pulling him even closer to his chest. It had been so long since he held someone in his arms. And it felt even better than he remembered. There was--

...someone in his arms. _Oh no._

Cody's eyes flew open and he moved his arms, releasing his grip on Ben. "OH NO," He said as he quickly rolled away from Ben. 

Ben missed the warmth instantly, but used the opportunity to roll over. Cody scrambled out of bed and stood with his hands out in front of him, looking ready to flee but also rather dazed at the same time. This was the first time Ben had seen Cody disheveled with sleep and he found the whole picture rather endearing. He also noticed that Cody managed to lose his shirt somewhere during the night and tried not to stare. 

"Oh, gods…" Cody scrubbed a hand over his face. "Maybe _I_ was the one who needed to sleep in the truck. I can’t believe-- I just...well... _shit_.”

Ben sat up, tucking his knees up to his chest and watched Cody as he paced around the room and busied himself collecting his clothes. He finally turned to face Ben and simply barked "get dressed" before disappearing into the bathroom once again. 

Ben sighed and got up to get his phone, it wasn’t even 8am—where were they going in such a hurry? Then it struck Ben— _oh, he probably can't stand to spend one more night with me, we're going to make it to the peninsula today, come hell or high water_. He then walked over to the window and opened the curtains to take in the view. It was even lovelier during the day. And it helped him take his mind off his current situation, even for a second. 

Cody emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, fully dressed. Ben, meanwhile, continued to stand there in his pajamas, hair wild and askew. He turned towards Cody, wondering what to say, hoping Cody would say anything but he didn’t. 

And all Cody could do was fight the urge to walk over and fix Ben's hair. He couldn't believe he let himself get that close. 

"It's not even 8am, surely we don't--" Ben started, but Cody cut him off. 

"The sooner we can get on the road the better, we still have 8 or 9 hours to go. I’m going to go check out." Ben watched silently as Cody marched off to the front office. 

Well at least the ocean view was nice.

\----

They were finally on the road once again. Cody intended to make it to their destination today. They really didn’t need to stay one more night on the road, unless every road between Crescent City and Bremerton was cut off somehow. Eight hours was easy. And he wouldn’t have another chance to embarrass himself. He did have to laugh a little to himself at how awkward they both could be at different times. The truck was otherwise very quiet—neither sure what to say.

Ben replayed yesterday over and over again in his mind. It was truly one of the best days he had had in some time, and while he couldn’t speak for Cody now, he _had_ said on the beach that it had been one of his best days, too. If they just talked to each other, they could get back to being friends. Just friends. 

"So…" Ben started carefully. 

"You know how you said it had been a while since you had slept with someone?" Cody said suddenly. He knew Ben was bringing up their awful morning. He was probably right to clear the air. "Well, it's been a long while for me, too, so all of that...was unintentional and I want to apologize."

Ben just nodded silently. "Well, I was actually going to ask you what your plans were when we got to Kitsap, but you know, clearing the air is probably a good idea."

"Oh…" If Cody hadn't been driving, and if he could fit under the seat, he would have crawled under there from sheer embarrassment. This morning was going splendidly. 

"Well then," Ben slapped his thighs. "It happens. We move on. Isn’t that what you said last night?” Cody stared at him. He wasn’t actually sure what Ben remembered from the previous night, but it was possible he remembered more than he let on. Ben exhaled, "Anyway." Cody watched as he fiddled with a loose string on his sweater. Something tightened in his chest. 

"Well, my plan is to get to my new home and unload the truck," Cody had to change the subject again to save them both from further embarrassing themselves. They were an awkward pair, dancing around each other's feelings. "You know, really exciting stuff. And you?"

Ben already felt a hollowness in his chest at the thought of leaving Cody behind. "I guess find a way to Seattle, see Anakin, and hope they haven't had their babies yet." Ben looked wistful. "I mean, they can call me if they do, hopefully they will if that happens."

"How _are_ you getting to Seattle?" Cody asked.

Ben realized he hadn't thought of it. At all. And didn't want to. He shrugged. "The ferry I guess. I just hope it runs late. I just sort of realized that I know nothing about it. I don’t use it since I have a car." 

"Well, hopefully we'll get there in time," Cody tried to smile to encourage Ben, but he found he wasn't really ready to let him go. 

They were both silent again for a while—both desperate for something to say but not having a clue. "Have you ever driven the 101 along the coast in Washington?" Cody added sometime later. But Ben seemed lost in thought. "Ben?"

He looked at Cody, "Hmm? Sorry did you say something?"

Cody chuckled, "Yeah, I asked you if you had ever driven the 101 in Washington?"

"Oh! Yeah, just a little bit, here and there, never the whole thing, but it's gorgeous. Worth a road trip." 

And Cody suddenly had the brilliant idea of road tripping along the 101 with Ben. One day. If he could ever get a vacation. But that probably wouldn't be for a while yet. And if Ben would even want to do that. If he didn’t somehow manage to kriff things up completely. Cody sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to check it out. Get used to my new state."

"I think that sounds brilliant." Ben smiled and turned his attention back towards the outside.

\---- 

Cody continued to drive up to and through lunch, and he found himself alone again while Ben took a nap. However, the closer they got to Portland, the worse the traffic got. Cody found himself about to go nuts, but he didn't have the heart to wake Ben. Instead, he turned up the radio and tried to think about his new future. A new base, new subordinates, and leaders, a new town, new friends, new hangouts, and new adventures. He knew Ben would be across the sound in Seattle, but it was very easy to imagine Ben _somehow_ in his future, too. 

He started to sing along to the radio as a way to distract himself from where he found his thoughts now. 

Despite his car sickness, the rumble of the truck helped lull Ben to sleep, until it suddenly stopped. Ben slowly awoke and was greeted with some rather lovely singing. _Cody must have turned on the radio to stay awake_. But then Ben realized it wasn't just the radio, but Cody singing, too. 

He kept his eyes closed in an attempt to pretend he was still sleeping. He knew that when he opened his eyes, Cody would stop. And he didn't want him to ever stop. He was a rich tenor and the man _could sing_. Ben wondered how many people got to see, or hear rather, this side and found himself grateful he was one. Even if Cody didn't know it. He smiled to himself as he decided he should have insisted on a duet at the dive bar last night. Well he'd just have to con Cody into karaoke elsewhere, because he needed to hear him _really sing_. The song finally ended and so did Cody's singing, so Ben decided to 'wake up.' He yawned and stretched for the full effect. 

"Have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?" Cody joked.

"Yeah, sleep is definitely how I look this good," Ben joked. "I'm joking, obviously, I sleep like shit." That made Cody frown. "Although, this trip is kind of magical because I seem to actually be sleeping for once." Ben was pretty sure that was actually all Cody. 

"Well that's good, right?"

"Oh yes! Definitely." Ben gestured at the traffic. "So how long have we been sitting in this? Do you want me to drive for a while?"

"30 minutes so far," Cody rubbed at his temples. "And yeah, actually, that'd be great. I'm afraid this will get us to Kitsap fairly late, especially if we don't move along or have to detour."

Ben didn't mind that as it would give him a little extra time to spend with Cody before he had to go home. But the ferry...oh. Well getting home was going to be a problem. 

"Well, shit," Ben suddenly said out loud. 

"What?" 

"The ferry. I just hope it's still running by the time we get there."

A terrible, but great (but terrible), idea had popped into Cody's mind an hour before, and he had all but decided to keep it to himself because there wouldn't have been any point, but…now that they would be getting there late…

"You could, uh…you could stay with me, if you can't get the ferry. If you want to, of course. It's completely up to you." Cody couldn't believe he actually asked. And he fully expected Ben to say no after this morning. "I have a couch you could sleep on. It's in the truck." 

Ben smiled, "Well I sure hope so, but, thank you, Cody. That sounds great. I accept." He slumped into his seat, relieved. "It sure takes some of my stress off. But what about you moving in?"

"Ah, well there's a catch, helping me get some of my furniture in is part of the payment for my letting you stay. Did you think I was doing this out of the kindness of my heart?" Cody asked with a wry grin. 

Ben laughed, "Ah, yes, I'm so heavily in your debt, it would have been cheaper to get another flight I think." Maybe not really cheaper, but certainly less fun, and it wouldn't have included Cody. No, Ben wouldn't have preferred that at all. 

\----

They managed to switch places once when they didn't move for 10 minutes. Ben got out and ran around the trucks, and Cody slid across the bench. Ben was breathless and laughing when he got back in. All-in-all their attempt at getting through Portland added almost two extra hours onto their drive time. At this rate they would maybe make it to Bremerton by 7pm possibly. 

Making it to Washington state felt like another victory. They were in the home stretch. 

“I must say this has been an interesting drive,” Ben said thoughtfully after some time. “I’ve seen a lot and learned a lot. And...it’s been a pleasure to get to you know, random airport guy.” 

Cody chuckled, “Well, we’re not there yet. There’s still time to learn something new that you don’t like at all.”

Ben scoffed, “I seriously doubt it. Unless you tell me you really have secretly been the murderer this whole time...or something.”

Cody laughed, it was nice to be joking with Ben again.

Ben grinned. “But really, Cody...I know there’s no way I can know every single thing about you after three days, nor you me, but the overall picture you’ve painted is kind, thoughtful and funny, and I don’t plan on forgetting this kindness any time soon. Probably ever.”

Cody didn’t quite know what to say. He had never been good at accepting compliments. But he was really having a hard time accepting them from Ben. That warmth was back in his chest. “Well, I uh...really, _really_ don’t know what to say. Uh, thanks, I guess? This is really embarrassing.” Cody laughed.

Ben chuckled again. It was becoming Cody’s favorite sound. “Is it like karaoke all over again?”

“Oh, gods, no... _worse_.”

They found their ease of conversation once more, and Cody regaled Ben with more stories about his family, about their time in New Zealand, about their move to the States, and his time in the Navy. It only seemed to further cement in Ben’s mind what he thought already. Ben was quite happy to listen to Cody talk and talk. (And it also meant he wouldn’t have to talk about himself.)

\----

As they got closer, Cody really got a chance to take in how beautiful the area was. The Olympic Mountains rising in the distance in the late afternoon sun made it very picturesque. He had no idea what this place would hold in store, but at least it was nice to look at. 

Cody pulled out his paperwork to get his new address and typed it into the search on his phone. He rotated the screen to show Ben, with a big smile on his face, "Says we're only 30 minutes away now." 

It warmed Ben's heart to see him so happy. "Have you seen the place yet?"

"Just a few photos. It is kind of a surprise but I trust the person who found it for me."

"I'm not going to lie," Ben started. "I'm a little excited to get to see it with you."

"Only a little?" Cody smirked. 

"Ok, actually a lot." Ben's smile was infectious. Cody had to admit it would be nice to share this moment with someone, even if just a new friend. It had been a while since he had changed cities and he had forgotten that nervousness that came with so many new things. He had carried Ben from his old home to his new home, so he was part of this now. And honestly, one of the best parts was that Ben really wasn't going to be that far away. Seattle was only across the sound. He felt like he had a leg up already. 

"You know…" Ben started. "Seattle is only across the water. I'll be close by. So, you know, you already have one friend in town. You're not starting _completely_ from scratch."

_How was he always reading Cody's thoughts?_

"You're right," Cody nodded, but felt a little guilty that, once again, he found himself wanting more. "A friend." 

\----

Eventually, they pulled up to a nice, single family home on a quiet looking street near the sound. Ben parked the truck in front of the house and jumped out. "This is fantastic" He stood in the yard with his hands on his hips surveying the lot. Cody came out to stand beside him. "I can't believe we made it." 

"Yeah we did," He looked over and smiled. "It really is great, isn't it?"

So overcome with excitement, Ben grabbed Cody lightly around the shoulders for a quick hug. "It looks cozy and comfortable. Do you think you'll be happy here?" 

There was something of a twinkle in Cody's eye that Ben didn't quite understand. "Yes, I think so."

Cody and Ben went inside and took a quick tour before they unloaded the truck. The house was clean and bright and way more space than Cody had in San Diego. He didn’t own a lot of things, but he appreciated the option that more space would give him. And he was grateful to not have to live on the base itself.

They eventually shucked off their jackets and outer layers and threw them in a pile on the floor. 

Back at the truck, Cody unlatched the door and rolled it up. He was incredibly pleased to see nothing had shifted during their trip. Especially considering some of Ben’s driving. Ben was just pleased to see it wasn’t packed to the gills. Still, there were a fair few pieces of furniture, so there would be plenty of heavy lifting involved.

"So, how exactly were you going to get all of this in on your own?" Ben asked. "You know, since I wasn't part of the original plan."

"Beg at the base," Cody sighed with a smile. "They usually can round up some people for that sort of thing."

"Ah, helpful.” Ben clapped his hands together. “All right then, what shall we grab first?”

"How about a place to sleep?" Cody chuckled. 

"Smart," Ben grinned. 

Within an hour, Ben and Cody had moved in the bedroom furniture, couch, dining table, bookcases and the TV, in addition to several boxes that looked important. Ben was encouraged to see that Cody labeled everything so thoroughly. As they made another trip with lamps and boxes, two neighbors came over to introduce themselves, and told them how delighted they were to have such a lovely new couple in the neighborhood. Ben and Cody smiled but neither corrected them.

Back in Cody's new bedroom, Ben put down the lamps, one on each night stand. It made kind of a funny picture with the box spring and mattress on the floor, but that was the joy of moving. Cody looked around fairly pleased with their progress.

"I think we make a good team," he smiled at Ben. 

"I agree,” Ben returned the smile feeling a warmth creeping in. He knew it had nothing to do with the effort of moving furniture. “Now I'm starving, how about some dinner?" 

\----

While they waited on pizza to be delivered, Ben shuffled more boxes in while Cody busied himself unpacking the essentials. Unfortunately, they hadn’t found the plates or flatware yet, so when the pizza finally arrived, they ate it straight out of the box, but it hit the spot. At the start of the trip, when Cody assumed Ben was fussy, he wouldn’t have even suggested it, but he knew now how wrong he was. 

After-dinner cleanup was a breeze, so they spent a little more time getting the last few things out of the truck so they could say they finished. Cody locked it up and detached his own truck from the moving truck. Ben flopped down on the couch, exhausted, and Cody joined him a few minutes later—they sat quietly side-by-side staring at the blank wall, too tired to move. 

“That’s a relief to be done,” Cody finally said. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Ben smiled and shook his head, “Just clearing out my debt, remember? Don’t think I did this out of the kindness of my heart.” 

That made Cody laugh. “Fair.”

Ben found himself wanting to reach across the small span between them and take Cody’s hand, but resisted the urge for fear it would be unwelcome. 

"Well,” Cody started suddenly. “I think it’s time for a shower. It’ll feel nice to be clean I think." Ben stared at him. “Oh! I mean, showers...two...separate showers, I have two bathrooms.”

Ben exhaled and laughed. “I must agree, a shower sounds absolutely heavenly right now” 

\----

Cody took a quick shower and heard water still running when he got out. He dressed quickly and started rearranging things in his room in an attempt to busy his mind and not think about Ben. But it was becoming impossible. He thought about his voice, his laugh, his smile and the dimples he would catch sometimes behind his beard. The way he'd contemplate certain questions before answering, the way he'd stroke his beard while thinking. He could be self-deprecating and sometimes had a wicked sense of humor, but he was also gentle and kind. 

Cody found the bed clothes and pillows and made up his bed, willing his nerves to calm. Finally, the water stopped running and Cody made his way to the door to bid Ben goodnight. Ben came out of the bathroom looking soft, clean and happy, and it didn't do a single thing to settle Cody’s nerves. 

"Oh, Cody, you’re there,” Ben said. “I tried not to use up all your hot water, but it just felt so nice.” He smiled and Cody just stood, not sure of what he wanted to say. Finally Ben spoke again with a yawn. “Well then, I think I'll be turning in. It's been a long day. You really have a wonderful house, and I'm glad you're here."

Cody finally found his voice. "Me, too. And thank you again for all your help. Especially moving in today."

"It was compulsory, remember?" Ben said with a wink. Cody rolled his eyes. "But really though, it was my pleasure. Well, goodnight, Cody. Sweet dreams in your new home."

Cody smiled softly, "Goodnight, Ben."

He stood there for a second longer then turned to leave, but was frozen in his spot when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He slowly turned to look at Cody. There was a question in his eyes, "Stay?"

Ben's heart was hammering. His insides were in knots. He swallowed and spoke again, "Here? With you? But there's only one bed."

A grin slowly came over Cody's face. He reached up with a faintly shaking hand and curled it around the back of Ben's neck to pull him closer. "There's only one bed," he whispered before their lips met in a warm, languid kiss. Cody finally pulled away, and they were both breathless. Ben grinned and kissed him again, more insistently this time as they stumbled into Cody’s room and fell onto his bed, laughing.


	6. No Longer Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Ben meet two new members of Ben's family and decide their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm finally finished! I legitimately might cry...thank you for sticking with me and for all your kudos and comments and love! They really meant a lot to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. :D

Cody’s bedroom was bright the next morning. It took him a moment to remember just exactly where he was—not in San Diego, not a hotel, but _his new home_. He rubbed his hands over his eyes cursing himself for not putting up curtains right away. He only heard birds outside, and inside just the sound of an airport stranger’s faint breathing. 

_No longer just a stranger,_ he thought to himself with a smile. _Ben had stayed._

Cody turned over and tucked his arm under his pillow just to watch him sleep. He hadn't been with someone in so long, he should, by all rights, be panicking right about now. _Was the feeling one-sided? Would they see each other again? Would **this** happen again? Would Ben decide he hated him now instead?_ But none of that came. He watched Ben's chest rise and fall slowly and counted between each breath and it calmed him.

But beyond the calm that the man provided, Cody had eyes and could also greatly appreciate the dusting of freckles on his shoulders and clavicle, the soft ginger hair covering his chest, and the lean muscle that made up his arms and torso. He was, well, deceptively strong. 

He hadn't intended to ask Ben to stay with him, but some boldness came over him and he knew he had to take his chance. Surprisingly, Ben was still interested. Cody assumed he had quashed it for good, but apparently not. It seemed Ben was a stubborn thing. 

And it was the best first night he had spent in _any_ house. 

But the morning had come too quickly. When Ben woke up he would leave and they would finally separate after 1,300 long miles. After last night, the chances of them seeing each other again had increased exponentially, but the future was still unknown. Right now he just wanted to hold him. Funny how he hadn’t woken up doing that like he had the night before. 

Ben finally stirred and lifted a hand to scratch his chest. He blinked awake slowly. Cody could see something of a thought process as Ben came to the realization of where he was. He turned his head slowly and a smile crept on his face. "Good morning, my dear." 

Cody flushed at the surprising endearment, then rolled over and kissed him slowly and gently. "I like it when you say that,” he said once they finally broke apart. 

"What, 'good morning'?" He asked with a wry grin. "Well, you're easy to please." Ben pushed himself up to rest on his elbow and watched Cody. 

Cody rolled his eyes, then pulled Ben down for another kiss, slightly hungrier than the last. Ben reached up and ran his fingers through the dark, coarse hair. Cody groaned softly then pulled away, "If you keep that up, I'm afraid we'll never get out of bed."

Ben grinned, "Maybe that's my plan." He hovered over Cody while he trailed light fingers down his face, neck, and shoulders committing every scar, vein, and mole to memory. 

"It's a good plan," Cody smiled. He could only watch Ben's face as he made the gentle exploration, Cody's breaths became slightly ragged as those deft fingers trailed across his chest and down his abdomen. 

Ben leant down and placed a kiss on Cody's chest right above his heart. He then made his way back to his mouth with nips and licks along his chest, throat, and jaw. He finally pulled back and looked almost forlorn. "How am I supposed to leave now?"

Cody searched his face. "Don't." He was afraid he sounded too clingy, too needy. _Did he answer too quickly?_

Ben sighed with a smile, "If only it were that easy…" 

Just then Ben's phone rang—the universe sure had a sense of humor. Ben dropped his head against Cody's shoulder and began to laugh. He rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, grabbing his phone. Cody rolled closer and drew light fingers down Ben's spine, which made him visibly shiver. 

"Oh shit…" Ben looked at Cody over his shoulder. "It's Anakin." The realization of what that meant hit Cody, and he sat up quickly, leaning close to Ben's ear so he could hear the conversation, too.

Ben answered the call as calmly as possible despite all the nervous energy he suddenly possessed. "Anakin? Everything okay?"

"BEN! Where the hell are you??" Anakin was most certainly in a panic—the babies must be on their way.

"Anakin, please be calm. I'm just across the sound. We made it late yesterday." Ben stood abruptly and put his phone on speaker so Cody could hear the conversation as well. Cody was trying to pay attention, but he was having a difficult go of it with a naked Ben just standing there. 

"Well, it's time! We need you back at home, **I** need you." Anakin sounded frantic, even to Cody. 

"Of course, of course, I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you already at the hospital?" Ben searched the floor for his discarded clothing and started to get dressed, hopping around as he attempted to pull his pants on and hold his phone at the same time. Cody laughed then jumped up, too and dug some clothes out of a moving box. 

"On our way now actually." Anakin's statement was punctuated by a car horn blaring in the background. 

"Oh, Anakin, please tell me you're not driving and talking on the phone…" Ben ran his free hand through his hair. 

"Of course he is!" A very pained woman's voice was suddenly on the line. 

"Padme, dearest, hang up. I'm on my way!" 

" _Hurry!_ " Anakin said before the line went silent. 

Ben turned to look at Cody who had managed to get completely dressed. "So, we need to get you to the hospital, huh?" Cody asked with a shy smile.

Ben sighed. He dropped his phone on the bed and finished dressing, in his pajamas, Cody noticed with some amusement. "Yes, it seems I am desperately needed. Think a cab will take me there from here?"

Cody scoffed, "Nonsense. I have a perfectly viable truck that will get us there. You should know, you’ve helped me tow it here."

"Us?" Ben turned to look at Cody, a soft, questioning expression on his face.

"Oh, um, I mean...I didn't mean to invite myself," he said awkwardly. 

Ben strode towards him, placed both hands on either side of Cody's face, and kissed him. "Of course you're invited! I just didn't know you'd want to come." He nuzzled his nose gently across Cody's cheek and smiled. "It seems you can't get rid of me."

Cody wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist. "It seems I don't want to." 

They kissed several more times before Ben had to pull away. "As much as I desperately want to stay here and do this, we need to go." 

"You're right, of course. But we will pick it back up later." Cody smiled and kissed Ben once more. “But you might want to change into some real clothes first.” And they both laughed. 

\----

Because he didn’t know the city yet, Cody let Ben drive, and he let him drive fast—he knew Ben wanted to be there quickly. Even then, the hour it took to get to the hospital was significantly different from the previous few days they had spent in the moving truck. The drive was mostly silent, which Cody chalked up to Ben’s anxiety over the birth of Anakin’s kids, but the silence was charged with a new tension. There were furtive glances and quiet smiles. And at one point, Cody reached over to give Ben's knee a tender squeeze to offer some comfort. 

\----

Once they made it to the hospital and parked, Ben rushed in and Cody followed close behind. They found their way to labor and delivery where Ben asked after the Skywalkers at the information desk. Padme was apparently still in labor, so they resigned themselves to sitting in the waiting room. Ben sighed loudly as he and Cody took the two open seats facing the doors. 

Cody couldn’t believe the situation he found himself in, but it delighted him. Within the last 24 hours he had begun his life in a home in a new city, had potentially started a new relationship (that was still to be decided), and was sitting in a hospital waiting for two babies to be born. Ben kept his eyes fixed on the doors while he bounced his leg up and down—it was completely understandable, but long gone was the calm Ben he had woken up next to. They sat in silence for several minutes before Cody realized they had arrived empty-handed. “We have nothing for them, flowers or balloons or anything!" Ben looked over at him with wide eyes, then his face softened.

“I’m sure she can forgive us," Ben smiled at the thoughtful gesture. He knew Padme and Anakin would forgive them since they had rushed to the hospital. 

“No, no it’s not right," Cody said, suddenly standing. "And since I’m essentially ‘meeting the family,’ I should show up with _something_."

Ben shook his head fondly, "Cody, it's really not necessary. _But_ …I won't stop you if you insist." 

"Good," Cody made his way back towards the entrance. "There was a gift shop downstairs. I'll be right back."

Ben smiled, "I'll be right here."

\----

Cody returned 20 minutes later with flowers, a balloon, and two small stuffed bears. The sight warmed Ben's heart. He took his seat right next to Ben and they sat, side-by-side, shoulders touching. After almost an hour with no news at all, Ben finally spoke up. “You know, Cody, there’s really no telling how long we could be here...you don’t have to stay if you can’t, or don’t want to.”

He looked at Ben and arched an eyebrow, “Are you trying to get rid of me?” 

Ben quickly shook his head with a chuckle, “No, no, I just...you know, I don’t want to take up even more of your time.”

Cody considered Ben for a moment, “Have you thought that maybe I _don't mind_ you taking up my time?” 

“Well, no, not exactly,” Ben hesitated. 

Cody took his hand and just held it lightly, interlacing their fingers. “Then perhaps you should consider taking up more of it.” _Was he flirting now? He was definitely flirting._

“I think I could do that.” Ben grinned and leaned over to kiss Cody. 

“Ben!” Ben and Cody broke apart to find Anakin standing in the middle of the waiting room looking harried. Then he grinned. “You just picking up random strangers in the hospital waiting room? Doesn’t really seem your style…” He came over and sat down next to Ben and punched him in the arm. 

Ben chuckled, “No, not the hospital, the airport is more my style now."

Anakin laughed and shook his head as he leaned across Ben, hand extended, “You must be Cody.”

Cody smiled and shook his hand, “Yes, that’s me. Do we offer you congratulations now or…?”

Anakin shook his head as if he realized where he was and why, “Oh! Well, yes! A boy and a girl!”

“Ah! That’s wonderful!” Ben pulled him in for a quick, tight hug. "Everyone healthy?"

"Oh, yes! That, too." Cody was amused at how scattered Anakin seemed to be, but he really couldn't blame him. "They're moving her to a room right now then you can come see her… if you'd like."

"Anakin, of course we would," Ben sighed. "But are you sure she'll want to see us?"

"Especially me, a complete stranger,” Cody added.

Anakin waved his hand dismissively, "She'll be fine."

Ben and Cody looked at each other like they didn't quite believe it, but they were willing to take the risk if Anakin said it was okay. Anakin disappeared when a nurse came to get him, and Cody and Ben settled back in to wait a little longer. 

\----

Another 30 minutes went by, and Anakin returned to get Ben and Cody. He was pleasantly surprised to find Cody was still there. He hadn’t been sure about his brother catching a ride with the stranger from the airport, but he had made it to Seattle _alive_ (safely and in one piece!), and he really needed to thank Cody for that. 

The two of them were still sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, completely engrossed in whatever conversation they were having. Anakin cleared his throat, “Ben, Cody, would you like to come see them?”

They turned towards Anakin and even smiled in unison. “Do you even have to ask?” Ben asked, standing. He began to follow Anakin, his heart in his throat and a joy he had never quite felt. When he turned around to make sure Cody was following, he extended his hand, which Cody took gladly.

When they got to the room, Anakin quietly stuck his head in first. Ben expected his brother to just burst in, like he did most everywhere else, so he was pleasantly surprised to find he didn’t this time. Perhaps fatherhood was already changing him. Ben heard a soft ‘come in’ and the three of them walked quietly in the room. 

Padme was propped up against some pillows, eyes closed and nursing one of the babies. In the bassinet to the left of the bed, another small baby slept peacefully. Ben knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t help it. Cody hovered near the door, balloons, bears, and flowers in his hands. 

“Padme, darling,” Anakin said quietly. “You have visitors.” She opened her eyes slowly.

“Ben,” she smiled tiredly and adjusted the baby in her arms to extend her right arm. 

“Hello, dearest.” He walked over to her side and took her outstretched hand. “You look amazing. Hardly like you’ve just brought two new humans into the world.”

She chuckled to herself, “Ben, you always know just what to say.”

“Hey, I think I said something very similar…” Anakin interjected, sounding slightly offended. 

“Darling, you’re my husband, of course you say the sweetest things.” At this Anakin smiled fondly. Padme then turned her attention to Cody who was still hovering awkwardly at the door. “I’m sorry these two chuckleheads didn’t see fit to introduce you…”

Ben and Anakin whipped around towards Cody who just smiled nervously. Ben’s shoulders sagged and he walked over to Cody, put a hand on the small of his back and led him further into the room. “My apologies, Cody…Padme, this is Cody Fett. Cody, this is Padme Amidala, my sister-in-law.”

She smiled. “Ah, so you’re the infamous Cody. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Even in these strange circumstances.”

Ben hadn’t removed his hand yet, so they stood like that next to the bassinet. Cody arched an eyebrow and looked between Anakin and Ben, “Infamous? What has Ben been telling you all?” 

“Only the very best things,” Padme answered. “That was quite the thing you did for our Ben.” She smiled then looked down at the baby who had finished nursing. Anakin stepped over to pick up the baby from her arms which allowed her to close her gown and remove her nursing cover. Ben watched Anakin as he cradled the baby carefully close to his chest. He was practically glowing himself, and it made Ben smile. 

“Well it’s lovely to meet you, Padme,” Cody interrupted Ben’s reverie. “Even though I feel a bit like I’m intruding on a very private family moment here…”

Padme waved her hand dismissively. “Think nothing of it, Cody. I admit I was a little surprised, but Ben means a lot to me, so I will make exceptions for him and people he cares about.”

Cody hummed and finally remembered he had brought gifts. “These are, uh, for you and the babies, by the way.” He walked over and put the flowers and balloon on the tray stand next to the head of her bed. He held out the two small stuffed animals to her as well. 

“Oh, Cody, that was so sweet of you,” Padme took the bears from his hands and tucked one next to the baby in the bassinet and held the other in her hand. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be right to show up empty-handed, ma’am,” Cody smiled. 

“Please, just call me Padme. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of you in the future,” she smiled knowingly at Ben who blushed and tried to distract them all by drawing their attention to the sleeping baby.

“So, speaking of names…” he began. 

“Oh! Yes,” Anakin said, smiling. “We have picked out names.” Padme urged him on with a silent nod of her head. “The sleeping baby is Leia and this is Luke.” He walked over to Ben and Cody and stopped in front of them, turning so they could see his son’s face. Luke squirmed lightly and waved his tiny fist. “Would you like to hold him?” 

“I would love that,” Ben answered quietly, holding out his arms to take him. Anakin gently placed the bundle in his brother’s arms, careful to continue supporting Luke’s head. Ben felt an immediate warmth in his chest holding his new nephew. He never really saw children of his own in his future, but he already knew he would love Luke and Leia like they were his own. 

Cody had already fallen hard for Ben in the few days they had spent together, but seeing Ben hold his new nephew left Cody with a new level of fondness he hadn’t quite been prepared for. He smiled when Ben curled a hand around Luke’s head and gently brushed the soft, fine almost-non-existent hair. He could see Ben’s mouth moving, but even this close to the man, he couldn’t make out when Ben was actually saying. 

Ben and Cody were too caught up in baby Luke to see the knowing glances shared between Anakin and Padme. They also missed Anakin pulling out his phone to take a photo of the three of them. He walked over to Cody and elbowed him, “Hey, give me your phone number.”

All their attention was diverted for a moment to Leia who started to fuss. Padme pulled the bassinet over but was struggling a bit to lift the baby from her seated position. Cody stepped around Ben and carefully lifted Leia and placed her in Padme’s arms. She looked up and smiled warmly, “Thank you, Cody.”

“Phone number, Cody, I’m waiting,” Anakin said again.

“ _Anakin_ …” Ben started.

Cody turned to Anakin and gave him his number anyway. “Now don’t make me block you.” He grinned as Anakin typed the number into his phone. Seconds later, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He figured Anakin was probably making sure Cody didn’t lie to him, but really it was so much better. 

He opened the text message to find a picture of him, Ben and Luke. Ben was looking at Luke lovingly, and Cody looked _smitten_. If even he saw it in the photo, that meant that Anakin, and probably Padme, too, saw it themselves. He cleared his throat and put his phone back in his pocket. “Thank you, Anakin.” And Anakin had the nerve to _wink_. 

"So, uh, you made it!" Anakin waved his arms out to the sides. "In one piece...alive."

Ben smiled as he swayed gently with Luke, "Yes, as you can see. Cody wasn’t a murderer."

Anakin elbowed Cody lightly, "I think you should have actually been more scared of Ben."

"Oh, I was," Cody grinned at Ben. 

"So, do you love your new house, Cody?" Padme said, looking up from her new daughter's face. 

He nodded. "I definitely do. It's the perfect size for me, it’s close to the base, and it seems to be a great area."

"You'll have to come over for dinner sometime!" She smiled. 

"Oh, yes! We were talking about that," Anakin chimed in with a smirk. "Like, a double date."

Cody snorted then coughed. "Anakin…" Ben said again, shaking his head. "It's not, well…" Anakin and Padme both arched a brow at Ben and Cody. "Well, hmm." Ben tried to start the sentence over. He turned to Cody with a shrug. 

Cody smiled at them both, "I would be honored to have dinner with you. I guess it's a nice way to also meet some more people in my new city."

"Absolutely!" Padme smiled brightly. 

Ben was still rather choked up over the fact that both Padme and Anakin considered him to be a date. And well, they weren't _wrong_ , but he had hoped to be less noticeable in case... _what 'in case'??_ He knew he cared about Cody a great deal already and he wasn't about to let him go so easily. At least, Ben wasn't. He couldn't speak for Cody. But he did hope. 

He looked over at the man in question and found him looking down at Luke and smiling again. If he wasn't careful, he'd fall in love with him right here in this hospital room. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh!" Cody exclaimed softly. "Um, sure." He held out his arms as Ben gently placed the bundle there. He gave Cody's arm a quick squeeze before completely stepping away. 

"They're beautiful babies, Padme," Ben said as he walked over to her bedside. He leant down and gave her a kiss on the head. "You did brilliantly." She beamed up at her brother-in-law. 

Anakin sat down at the foot of the bed and placed one hand on her leg. "I happen to agree," he said with a loving smile. 

Ben placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "As did you, young one." He grinned down at his little brother, then pinched his cheek, and Anakin scrunched up his nose in disgust. Cody chuckled behind Ben. 

"I'm not a kid anymore, Ben," he huffed. 

Ben exhaled rather loudly, "No, I suppose not! You're a father now." At that, Anakin's eyes widened. He hadn't had any time to process it yet. They'd been born two hours ago. _They were two hours old_. "Can you believe that? I certainly can't…" He looked at Padme and shook his head.

"By the way, are you going to tell us what happened to your nose, or just leave us in suspense here?" Padme grinned. 

Ben's fingers ghosted his cut once again. He'd finally been able to lose the bandage, now just leaving behind a small, red gash. He smiled remembering the way Cody had kissed it gently last night. He cleared his throat, "Just a little accident on our trip."

"Cody?" Anakin looked over to where Ben's new friend was still gently rocking his son. 

"Hmm?" He finally looked away from Luke. 

"Ben's little accident?" Anakin pointed to his own nose for clarification. 

"Oh!" Cody chuckled. He looked over at Ben, wondering if he should tell the story. Ben just smiled and shrugged. "Well…we hadn't even really made it to L.A. yet, and Ben fell out of the truck on our first stop."

Anakin and Padme both made the same shocked face then started giggling. "Oh, Ben," Padme said. "You poor thing! How did you even manage that?"

"Oh yes, laugh it up, you two," he looked over at Cody to find him quietly laughing, too. "I'm disowning all of you. Only Luke and Leia are my family now." He huffed. 

Anakin reached out and patted Ben's arm, "They're laughing on the inside."

Ben shook his head, "You're ridiculous." He walked over to stand by Cody once more and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "At least Cody here knew some first aid and got me patched up in the gas station restroom." That prompted a new round of giggles from Padme and Anakin. 

Luke started to fuss, so Anakin got up and came over to take him from Cody. Ben couldn't be sure, but he thought Cody almost didn't want to give him up. "Well, thank you, Cody, for helping out my hot mess of a brother. And I don't mean just about the first aid." Anakin smiled and settled down with his son in the room's one chair.

Cody missed the little bundle already, but he was grateful to give his arms a rest. "Ah, well, just doing what anyone would do for a fellow in distress, I think."

"I don't know," Anakin replied. "I don't think Ben would." 

"Hey now," Ben interjected, indignant. He gestured vaguely in Cody's direction. "I would… for Cody. Not for you."

Anakin rolled his eyes and laughed. Leia and Luke both started to cry in earnest. The shrill sound filled the small hospital room quickly. 

"You've upset them, Ben," Anakin joked. "Now they know how mean you are to your own brother."

Ben laughed, but it was lost in all the crying. "Oh dear, maybe we should get out of your hair." Cody nodded. Ben leaned down and kissed Padme’s hair once again, then gently touched his new niece’s downy head. He then walked over to Anakin and kissed his head, too. He and Padme both looked so content and happy—it was infectious. 

He and Cody walked together towards the door then turned around once more to say goodbye. “It was lovely to meet you all,” Cody smiled. 

“We’re serious about dinner!” Anakin called over the screaming babies. Ben just smiled and shook his head thinking about how much his brother’s life was about to change. 

“Call me if you need anything at all,” Ben said before he and Cody finally left the room. 

As they walked back out to Cody’s truck, Ben knew that it wasn’t only Anakin and Padme’s lives that had changed, but his as well, and not just because of the twins. He was over the moon about the new children, but something with Cody also felt very real now—he wanted to pursue it and make it work. Sure, they were an hour away from each other, but that was nothing. 

He wasn’t sure what their time would be like, that seemed to be the biggest question. He suddenly realized he had no idea what life was like for Cody—he could be gone all the time or busy, for all Ben knew. 

“So, am I taking you home?” The sound of Cody’s warm voice brought him out of his reverie. There was something questioning there. Then Ben realized he actually hadn’t really thought about leaving him yet.

And he didn’t want to.

“Oh…” He hesitated. “I guess-- oh no.”

Cody stopped and looked at him, “Oh no?”

“Well, it seems I have forgotten a very important piece…” Ben looked sheepish. “In our haste to leave your home this morning, I seemed to have left behind all my things.” Cody exhaled a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. 

“That it?” Cody chuckled. “I thought you were about to tell me something way worse.”

Ben relaxed his shoulders and smiled. “Like what?”

“Nothing, I don’t know,” Cody started walking again and Ben followed. “Well, I could take you home anyway, and you’d have to get it later. Or we drive back to my house, get your things, then drive back--”

“Cody, that's two more hours,” Ben interjected. 

Cody turned to him and grinned, “What's two more hours after driving for days?” Ben smiled and looked down. _Two more hours that I desperately want to spend with you_ , Cody finished in his head. He watched Ben weigh his options and wondered what he was thinking. 

Finally he spoke again, “A third option: we go get my things then return to my house, but instead of you leaving, you...stay? Then leave in the morning? Or whenever you’d like, _if you’d like..._ " Ben stammered, carefully avoiding Cody’s gaze, afraid of rejection.

Cody didn’t answer right away, just unlocked the doors and they got in. “Okay,” he said, putting on his seatbelt.

Ben's face lit up, “Yes?” 

“Yes,” Cody smiled. 

\----

They arrived back at Cody’s house, the hour passing by quickly with them talking about everything and nothing—the twins, their siblings, what to have for dinner, where to get the best breakfast in the area. Ben was feeling like a young teenager in love with butterflies in his stomach, thinking about the night before (and that morning). And thinking of the possibility of their future. 

As Ben packed up all his things, he started to doubt himself and his plan again. Maybe he could save Cody the trip and time and just get a ride back into town, or perhaps take the ferry after all. “You know, you don’t have to take me back. By the end of it all, that’ll be four trips for you, one of which you’ll have to take alone.”

Cody stopped and looked at him, shaking his head. He finally walked over to where Ben was standing and put his hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. “No more second-guessing, I’m going home with you, and you can’t get rid of me.” Ben chuckled. Cody stepped away again and continued getting his own things together. “And anyway, we have to pick up where we left off, when we were so rudely interrupted this morning.” He looked over at Ben and winked which caused Ben to flush. 

Ben exhaled once more, “Indeed you are right. You did promise.” 

\----

They were back on the road once more, and it struck Cody that this would be the last time. He felt a bit of sadness at the prospect—it had been several surprisingly wonderful days. Nothing at all like he imagined when he first laid eyes on Ben in the airport. “Do you know what I thought the very first time I saw you?”

Ben turned towards Cody with a grin on his face. Cody opened his mouth to answer, but Ben held up his hand to stop him. “Wait, I want to guess.” He began to stroke his beard in thought. “Let me see...what was I wearing that day...my tan slacks, I think, and my blue sweater? You thought I was...handsome, charming, and the life of the party.”

Cody’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Close.” Ben was laughing now, too. 

“Okay then, what did you think, if not that? I can only imagine…” 

“Well, that you looked stuffy and fussy, but perhaps you were not having such a great day,” Cody looked over at Ben, again trying to figure out what he was thinking. Ben didn’t say anything at first, just smiled and thought of how Cody had just walked up and offered help before he made his exit from the airport. 

He finally nodded. “Well, the slacks aren’t exactly sexy, but I guess they worked on you.” Ben waggled his eyebrows in a very non-sexy, exaggerated manner which made Cody laugh again. 

“They’re _very_ sexy, Ben,” Cody finally said between all the laughter. “But really...I mean, you were rather handsome. I couldn’t let you go that easily.”

“You’ve changed my life now, I think,” Ben said, suddenly very serious. “I don’t know exactly what made you approach me, but I will be eternally grateful.”

“A story to tell Luke and Leia one day,” Cody said, absentmindedly as he turned back towards the road. Ben just kept looking at him, a soft smile on his face. 

“Yes, indeed,” Ben said quietly, more to himself than Cody.

\----

Ben lived in a modest studio apartment near the University of Washington where he taught. They took the elevator to the topmost floor, where Cody’s breath was taken away by the view Ben had of the city. He stood at the balcony window just taking it all in. Ben walked up behind him, snaked his arms around his waist, and pressed a kiss to Cody’s neck. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ben said very close to his ear. Cody felt the rumble in Ben’s chest which was still pressed against his back. All he could do was nod. “Do you think you’re going to like it here?”

Cody turned around and looped his arms around Ben’s neck. “Hmmm...I think I might.” 

"We have some time to kill before dinner," Ben said, with a raised eyebrow and a devilish grin. 

Cody tilted his head to look around Ben so he could see his watch. "Hmmm… it seems you are correct. So what shall we do?"

"We couuuuld… watch a movie? I could give you a walking tour of the nearby area, or of my campus. Or a tour of my very large and spacious apartment…" Ben trailed off as he waved his arm around with a laugh. 

Instead, Cody reached for the buttons on Ben's shirt and started to unbutton them slowly. "Hmm…I think a tour of your apartment sounds beneficial. I need to know my way around." He leaned forward to kiss Ben as he continued to work on the buttons. 

Ben pulled on Cody's shirt until it came untucked from his pants, then slid his hands up underneath to touch Cody's warm skin. Cody hummed into Ben's lips. "I think," he said, pulling away for a moment. "That we should start the tour with your bedroom."

Ben grinned, "I think that's a very good idea."

\----

They never made it any farther than the bedroom in Ben's tour, and that's where they currently remained, lying in Ben's small bed. Cody’s head was resting on Ben's chest, and Ben was carding delicate fingers through Cody's hair. "Have you ever thought about growing out your hair?"

Cody stopped stroking the soft hair on Ben's chest and looked up at him. "It was longer when I was a kid, why?"

Ben continued to play with Cody's hair, even massaging his scalp, which felt amazing. "It just looks like it might be curly. I was curious what you'd might look like with curly hair."

"Oh," Cody chuckled and laid his head back down. "I usually keep it fairly short just because of my job, but… there's nothing in the rules and regs that says it can't be a little longer." Ben smiled and continued his gentle exploration with his fingers, and Cody did the same. 

Ben's phone buzzed once. Then twice, then three more times, and all he could think was that something had happened with Anakin, but he hoped that his brother would call him instead of texting if it had been serious. He wrapped his left arm around Cody encouraging him to stay as he reached over with his right and grabbed his phone off his nightstand. "Five new messages from Anakin," he said. 

Cody looked up at him, "I hope everything is okay…"

Ben unlocked his phone and opened all the texts. "'Padme likes Cody,'" Ben read the first message out loud and they both chuckled, Ben mostly out of relief. "Well I'm glad of that." He pressed a kiss to the top of Cody's head. "Let's see what else…"

Ben opened the next two messages to find a picture of each of the twins. They both had their eyes open but they looked serene—nothing at all like the little angry screamers they had left hours ago. He lowered his hand so Cody could see as well. Anakin had thankfully labeled each message, because Ben couldn't tell them apart. He laughed suddenly, "Am I a bad uncle for not being able to tell them apart?" 

Cody laughed, "No, I think you're okay for now."

"Whew," Ben chuckled. "Ah, and 'I like Cody, too.' High praise from my brother to win his favor so quickly." Ben gave Cody's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Then he opened the last message to find the photo Anakin had sent Cody earlier—he was holding Luke and Cody was looking on rather lovingly. That warmth in his chest was back. 

"That's what he sent me, too," Cody said, breaking the silence. Ben laid his phone down beside him then put his fingers under Cody's chin to tilt his face up. He pressed his lips to Cody's in a long, warm kiss—no hunger or frantic need, just gentle touch. Ben shifted and turned so now he was facing Cody, one arm still underneath him and the other now laying on Cody's waist. 

"I know we've really only just met," Ben started. Cody's warm brown eyes were so fixed on him, it was almost intimidating, but he loved them already.

"But? It sounds like there's a but…" Cody grinned. 

"BUT," Ben said as he lightly pinched Cody's side. Then he exhaled, summoning more courage. "I want to be with you. I know we don't exactly live next to each other, and I realize our lines of work will keep us busy, but I want to try and make it work. Calling, texting, and visiting when we're able…an hour really isn't so long…" he trailed off and searched Cody's face for any indication that Cody didn't want the same thing. 

Cody wrapped his arms tighter around Ben, pulling him closer then gently pressed his forehead and nose against Ben's. Their legs were still intertwined—there was an almost electric feeling to have almost every inch of his skin in contact with Ben’s. "I want that, too, very much," Cody whispered against Ben's lips. Ben's face was split by a grin and he leaned in to kiss Cody again, but with more of the hunger that Cody was becoming used to. 

Ben finally pulled away so they could catch their breath. "So…do you want dinner? Or shall we waste some more time?" 

Cody grinned as he pushed Ben onto his back then sat up to straddle his thighs, "I think we should waste some more time." Then Cody dove in to press more kisses to Ben's face and neck while he laughed. 

**EPILOGUE**

Three months went by and Cody was settling into his new home, life, and job in Washington. He made new acquaintances and friends in his neighborhood and on the base. But he missed Ben.

Ben continued teaching, taking on a Maymester then a summer semester for some extra cash. He saw Anakin, Padme, and the twins quite a bit—he even babysat them alone one weekend so the parents could have a break. He could have used Cody’s help then. He missed his road trip partner. 

They called and texted each other almost every day, so they never went without talking, but they missed seeing each other in person. And they didn’t get to see each other nearly as much as they wanted to—an evening here and there, a few weekends—their schedules were almost always at odds with each other. 

But Ben was sure to send him twins updates (with photos!) all the time, as well as Anakin’s antics, and Cody returned with stories about his brothers, and life on the base. 

Then Ben got a surprise invitation to Cody’s promotion ceremony and he was incredibly touched that he was even thought of. He was thrilled that his schedule was free and he could say yes. Cody was handsome, there had been no denying the facts, but Ben had not been fully prepared to see Cody in his blue dress uniform. (And if Cody just happened to be growing his hair out a bit so it curled slightly, well, Ben didn’t make too big of a deal.)

He also got to meet all of Cody’s brothers, and his father—which was slightly nerve-wracking—and he could immediately see where Cody got his...everything. But they were all delightful, and Ben felt a camaraderie with them almost immediately because he had learned so much about them on their trip. 

Ben stayed with Cody that entire weekend, and they went out to celebrate a few times. Ben even **finally** got Cody to do karaoke with him. They also took a short day trip to Tacoma, and they both felt a certain happiness at being right back where it all began, heading out of the San Diego airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [THIS](https://eegnm.tumblr.com/post/627644956746596352/when-you-had-a-hard-day-being-a-baby-so-you-bury#notes) is most definitely in Cody's future.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made part of their road trip before, but not all, so forgive inaccuracies as I don't live on the west coast. Google was my friend. [Come say hi on tumblr if you'd like!](https://isitmadness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
